Her other needs
by neon flux
Summary: ..21st gesture...Lacus Clyne has other needs too, aside from the all too familiar stares of care he has been giving her. And he finds this out little by little as the series progresses. Rated T just to be safe for further physical implications.KxL
1. holding hands

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, so I, uhm, I don't own anything in this subcategory…not even the tiniest bit of detail in the characters (except maybe for their clothing in this one, which is not a problem since I don't intend to mention any of those).

**Summary:** Lacus Clyne has other "needs" too, aside from the all-too familiar stares of care he has been giving her. And he finds this out little by little as the series progresses.

* * *

First Gesture:

**Holding Hands…**

_

* * *

_

_She had gone through the market, eagerly searching for the right mixture of ingredients in her list. As she walked about the seemingly narrow streets, she found just the perfect store where she could buy them. Hurriedly, she fastened her pace and in doing so, accidentally collided with a young man of her age. _

"_Sorry…" she felt the words slip out her mouth almost as instantly as the contact was made. The other simply bowed his head and he too, apologized while carefully assisting another who stood beside him. This other person uttered a simple "what's wrong" line, all the while looking at her direction – which he willingly replied and explained with much gusto, and in an affectionate manner to add. _

_It was the first time she saw "it"._

_As they parted ways, she noticed how he held her hand in a somewhat tight fashion. She had her focus in their intertwined fingers that she barely noticed she was starting to space out._

_What's with the gesture that bugged her so much?_

_Then again, she was too naïve to find out but too persistent to understand the somehow trivial thought. _

- - - - - -

It happened fairly a few days back and she didn't understand quite well why the sudden recollection of the event took place. It may be attributed to the fact that people these days hold hands almost every other second. Rarely would she encounter a couple not doing so.

And right now, she was starting to theoretically explain the reason as to why. That's what a particular pink-haired was doing for a couple of minutes now. She had been sitting idly by the window for quite some time and needless to say, was also procrastinating on different things.

Her eyes of clear cerulean stared blankly in the expanse outside, not really knowing where to focus her attention to. And just then, came a loud thud which emanated from her surroundings. Quickly jolting her body up, she stood and walked towards the source. She was quick in her steps as she found a few minutes time wasted crucial to whatever it was the matter.

Worry took her as she neared the said destination, only to find out a certain brown-haired had his back against the ground with a couple of midgets flooding him literally.

Sheer laughter then echoed through as she found herself dumbfounded at the sight. Everyone else started giggling and the moment she took a look at a nearby mirror, she kind of figured out why. She had this straight face with mixed worry and relief painted…and somehow, it did look funny that she herself, couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Easy on her, kids…" spoke he who then had his feet on the ground. He gathered the children close to him and somewhat reprimanded their behavior.

"Now, now, I don't want you guys to do that again…you know she'll get worried. That was bad of you to do." Sternly, he spoke complete with his serious expression. Now, Lacus didn't know how to react whether to agree with, or for that matter, even butt in their conversation. Perhaps she found herself too preoccupied to process things further in her mind.

After a minute of menacing silence, he clapped his hand with joy.

"All right kids! By the shore!" he shouted with much enthusiasm as it was already that time of the day when they would gather by the said place.

Every single soul leaped and ran out the door until it was only them who were left standing…oh, them and another one.

"Kira, Kira, you would come play with us, right?" said a little voice as she reached for his hand and held it pleadingly.

_There it was again, the same touch of the hand…she mused._

He had to stoop his body to fully be in level with her as he reassured her of his presence. The said child then had a wide smile on her face all too graciously as she joined the others in their rampant commotion.

She never knew this, but she felt a little bit strange with the way he held that child's hand that it opened up a surge of emotion throughout her body. What was it really that made such a mere touch feel so good that those who had their hands clasped tightly are sure to leave with a smile on their faces?

"Let's go?"

She heard him offer as he looked at her with such delicate care, completely shaking her from her reverie. She nodded her head and went outside before him - - having him trail right behind her.

And perhaps he had a glimpse of the longing that was reflected in her orbs that without her knowing, as she followed through the children, he took her hand with his and held it tightly.

It was surprising…for this was the first time he ever did _that – _the very same thing that she had been thinking about all day.

The foreign feel instantly felt familiar as she relaxed with this simple gesture. She then fully recounted the first time she ever saw a couple hold hands by the marketplace.

It was only then that she understood…how lovely it was to actually hold your loved one's hand - - no wonder a smile graced her lips as she too, tightened her hold on his.

**end**

**

* * *

A/N:** Pretty crappy, right? Anyway, sorry for that and as for my other story, "O.R.T.", I'm still trying to find enough time to finish it…and am still stuck with the final chapter. Where has my muse gone to? Haayz… 


	2. arm on the shoulder

* * *

Second Gesture: 

**Arm on the Shoulder**

* * *

It had been a long while since they had started holding hands. Every now and then, Lacus would start searching for that familiar feeling that never failed to captivate her sensitivity. She had been used to it, she mused, and concluded that this was indeed something normal, if not habitual. 

Without it, her day would never be complete.

But there was something amiss about the place today, particularly on that cottage where they stayed. It was unusually silent…no sign of any kid in the area within the vicinity. And that soundless environment was deafening.

The door opened, revealing a purple-eyed young man. His rugged smile was again plastered on his face as his muscular arms carried a couple of paper bags.

Lacus, recognizing the tremendous effort he had been putting up to this time (he actually volunteered to do the grocery this week), went to his side and assisted him in any way that he would allow her to (since he was particularly uneasy with a lady carrying these heavy stuffs rather than himself).

Once those things were set on the table, Lacus took out the contents from each one by one and carefully laid the same on the clearing.

"So, how was the shopkeeper today?" she asked as she kept her focus on her "work". Weird. He wasn't responding to her question and it was unlike him to ignore her.

"Kira?" looking up at him, she can't help but blush by the way he stared at her. His eyes - - those clear purple ones looked straight at hers without a blink. And this somehow caused quite a palpitation in her then already fast-beating heart.

She turned her gaze away and simply turned back by the sink, washing some vegetables from the market dirt they possessed.

Her question long forgotten, she turned around once more and placed the cans on the cabinets. She was unconsciously humming a tune, one which she personally composed. It was sweet and calm and he actually found it all too good to hear.

She tried desperately to avoid his figure, mostly his gaze which was still on her (she could feel it), but then, every time she'd turn around to the table, she couldn't help but focus her attention on the young man standing by the door.

He wasn't moving an inch, just looking at her and nothing more. He spoke no words yet and it may even appear that he was in deep thought.

With her back still on him, she continued washing some commodities when he finally approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, his full arm on her body as if in a half-embracing gesture.

"K-Kira?" she was stunned beyond words - - not just by the proximity, but more so by his boldness. One which she never thought he actually honed within him.

"Shh…I just want to know what it feels…to hold you…like this…" she could tell he was feeling awkward at what he just said…even ashamed of his choice of words.

It was a silent compliance as she never breathed another for the next few minutes, allowing him to do as he pleased.

She wanted to see his face at that time, just to know if his eyes were still on her all the while. But the distance was preventing her to do so, she was worried that something more awkward might happen if she did. She could feel his body next to hers and this made her breathing quite heavy. She could very well see her cheeks brighten so red now. The worst part of it all, she doesn't know how to react to this kind of situation.

Without her rationality, her arm slid on his back…keeping a hold on that part of his body. She felt him stir a little, aware that he was well-surprised just as she was (on what she did). But then, after a few more minutes, relaxed.

It was only for a brief moment, but when he laid his hand on her shoulder, an obvious warmth flooded her senses. She felt herself being wrapped upon by his steady arm. Its hold on her was delicate and securing. His other arm began moving towards her waist…in fact, he already had his palm on that part of her body…turning her slowly to face him.

"Lacus…" his eyes had that expression of longing in them.

And before she could snuggle next to his body, the moment's over…as little culprits came out from their hiding place.

"See, told yah they're into each other!" cried one little voice, seemingly in debate with another. There were just two or three kids by then and all of them where caught red-handed on eavesdropping. Promoting a disciplinary approach on this one, Kira handled them by himself…eyeing each youngster coldly. They took their leave as Kira headed them out the door - - led the rowdy children out from the privacy of the room.

"Maybe next time…" she quipped highly above a whisper as soon as she trusted she was by herself once more.

"Sure…next time it is then."

Her eyes widened as she turned around at once, just in time to see Kira's smile behind the abruptly closed door. His eyes were on hers again as the door turned full close…locked with a clicking sound on the wooden frame.

And how she blushed madly after that.

**end**

**

* * *

**


	3. embrace

* * *

Third Gesture: 

**Embrace**

* * *

It was raining. The thunderclouds hovered above and threatened to spill further the heavy waters. As it was, it had been like this for the past few days now. It signified that of gloom and loneliness that even the children's laughter little by little died out. 

And a particular pink-haired didn't like it.

She was by the kitchen washing the dishes. The others were by themselves in the fireplace – trying to gather enough warmth as the wooden structure of the house couldn't fight off the coldness.

Her hands may be doing the plates and the utensils, but her thoughts laid adrift somewhere else. Her eyes gazed momentarily on the outside – as the window was just above the sink, giving her enough view of that place.

She sighed. She didn't like rainy days either, as it brought with it tremendous memories of the past which were thought as locked beneath the heart. And she found this invasion of thought a trespass…she never wanted to feel cold…never wanted to feel alone.

She had just finished the said set as she dried her hands and left the dishes on the clearing. She then went to check up on the little ones as she made way to where they were. Peeking slowly from the tiny gap of the unclosed door, she took sight of those kids…all snuggled close to each other while hearing out a story being told by Reverend Malchio. This person had been her father since his death…wait…was she just thinking about him? Somehow…she remembered how her father would do that to her as a child. Unknown to her, she still was a child herself – searching for the warmth of hug.

Before fully losing herself to the fragments of her memories and the sudden surge of emotion, she took a step back and went to the balcony to think things over. The weather's done this to her numerous times, and it was best that if ever she did become emotional (as she always had in times like these), she didn't want them to see, especially the children.

She had been their hope. Her shoulders bore the burden.

Once outside, the immediate cool welcomed her. The wind's blows whispering a familiar to her ears. Great. Just great. She forgot to bring her jacket along. She intended to go back inside but then thought of "feeling" the environment further.

It was in times that you feel the bleakness, that you'll realize the importance of the warmth. And times such as this, would one day pass…and perhaps, she thought, she might even miss this chance to let go of the burden and the sadness her heart hid from their eyes.

So, as it turned out, she stayed put with both hands on the railings while the strong winds threatened to shatter the wooden frames. It would appear feeble to the eyes but what she admired about it the most was the fact that it stood such agitation – if she may so put.

Finally feeling the cold rush up to her mind and the uncontrollable shivers she felt, she realized it was just about time to head inside. She had been done with her thinking…and right now, worried that if she stayed too long out, they would come searching for her.

While she was on her way to do so, she saw a familiar figure by the shorelines…it was him. And she wondered…what was he doing there, in the middle of the raging storm? And at this hour of the night when a shelter was provided for them?

She thought for a moment, and hesitated. If she went up to him, she was afraid she would invade his privacy…like her, this was also the only time when he could reflect on different matters. But then, if she let him by himself, he might catch a cold or worse than it.

Besides, she felt he needed her, or much so she needed him…at this particular moment…mostly, at this moment.

She neared him…cautious in her steps. He may have felt her presence, because once she was a few inches away, he stood up and dusted the sand off him. He didn't turn around, however, but instead, kept his gaze on the horizon. On the dark and wide horizon.

What would she say? She stopped her steps…barely a few more from his figure. His unruly locks being led by the winds.

She wanted to say "Kira, I'm here" or anything like it. But when she saw his shoulder lay low and heard his deep sigh, she knew words weren't needed right now. So she did the only thing she knew she could do.

She embraced him…

She embraced him…from behind. Her arms slid around his waist as she rested her head on his back. She held him as close as she could and she could tell, like her, he was also shivering from the cold. She direly wished that the warmth she had would be sufficient enough for them both. She hoped that he would somehow feel the words she so wanted to say. "I'm here, Kira…I'm here…" – those words.

And perhaps, he may have felt it, for she felt another warmth gracing her arms…and realized it was his, holding hers gently and tightly. His breathing steadied as his head lowered. Was he thinking about something? Whatever it was that was on his mind, she was just glad that he took the gesture warmly.

He broke away from the embrace, and turned around to look at her. His eyes stared down on hers while his hands held hers delicately.

He had a smile on his face – one which she knew was unfeigned. And she too, had the same on her lips as she stared up at him and admired his face.

"Let's go back." Finally finding the words, she offered as he nodded his head. They walked back hand in hand towards that shelter not far.

As soon as they reached the door, when Lacus just opened it and was about to enter, he pulled her and hugged her tight.

"Kira?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

And as he whispered those in her ears, as she felt his breath hot against her skin, though the rain soaked them both wet and never dared to stop its fall, she felt undeniably good and contented inside - closing her eyes and letting the moment fill her.

For right here in his arms, she knew she was safe from the world that surrounded them.

**end**

**

* * *

A/N:** Hope you guys liked this one. I was particularly inspired to do this since it was raining hard outside. Also, I don't think I could update in the next few days…'cause of school stuff and I don't want to fail. (Please pray that I make it - thanks!) Know this, you guys bring the warmth I needed to carry on in this stormy weather. For that, I'm thankful and grateful. 


	4. resting on a shoulder

* * *

Fourth Gesture: 

**Resting on a Shoulder**

* * *

She fathomed he wouldn't understand why she insisted on going out with him tonight. It was actually rude of her to ask him of his time when she knew he seemed to be occupied in something. And it didn't help either that a certain reverend with the help of some children literally 'forced' him into consenting. 

That's why she never dared wonder why he's somewhat giving her a "cold" treatment throughout this ride. But it did bother her when he wouldn't even care to respond to her questions off the topic - questions like "it's getting colder..." or something like it. Perhaps, there were some things she couldn't quite understand after all.

Their destination neared. As they turned around the corner, their eyes were welcomed by such a luminous sight. The clear breakwater was reflected through the hazy moonlight. The skies weren't as clouded as they were days before thus allowing the stars to shine through their brightest.

She looked at her side and saw the fascination on his face. He even had his jaw dropped a little as his focus strayed slightly from the road. She giggled softly at the expression he wore. It was like he was trying to shove away the fleeting moment of amusement while retaining that stern and serious look on his face. It was awkward, yet undeniably appealing.

"Kira?"

He seemed a little too overwhelmed by the sight before them…maybe that's the reason why he somehow caught his tongue.

"Kira," she repeated, this time a little more audible but not exaggerated. He did shake his head and momentarily stopped the vehicle. See, they were currently driving a safe distance from the cliff….just a swift curve away.

"You could park the car by the sightseeing field….right over there…" she pointed out the direction and he, seemingly still in awe, nodded his head and complied.

The engine stopped just in time before Lacus opened the side of her door. She breathed in the sweet scent of the evening and relaxed at a passing breeze. It was a good thing she wore a shawl which pretty much covered her shoulders downward.

Kira too stepped out of the vehicle right after her, with the just clicking sound of locks behind. He didn't appear that bored or anything near it. She could even conclude, as she observed him carefully, he might be reconsidering his coming here. Hopefully, he would actually though.

"Let's go?" she invited and without even waiting for his response, walked towards the darkened area. Kira followed closely behind, unconsciously or not, slipping his hand onto Lacus'…holding hers tightly and securely.

It took a couple of minutes just walking through some bushes. He even mused on how it would appear that way, considering the fact that they were standing on high ground. They turned and ended up in a wide clearing. And what did they see? Probably even the most superlative of pleasantries couldn't describe.

There was something about the tiny sparkles of water that emanated to their eyes. And the effect the full moon above had completed the scene. Crickets were their orchestra, and the wide expanse their audience…or were they the audience watching how nature unraveled her beauty?

Lacus pinched his hand and gestured towards the center area where an old husky fallen tree lay. He simply nodded his head in response as she made her way through, breaking their intertwined fingers in the process. Once there, she took a seat and took hold of her unruly locks which played gracefully with the wind. He didn't take a seat yet and instead gazed at her from a distance.

And was he captivated by her. She always had a way to catch his eye and not know it. This particular evening, he thought, he'd seen her best yet.

She noticed he wasn't sitting next to her and this somehow saddened her. She thought he would like it here that's why she insisted on him coming. She noticed how stressed he had been over the past few weeks and besides, this was the best scenery near the area that she could possibly find. Much more, this was the first time they actually spent time together - - away from the prying eyes of their companions.

She pouted and set her dead gorgeous eyes on him. She knew he couldn't resist them...she knew even the tiniest detail about him.

He breathed in the refreshing air and slowly walked towards her inviting figure. Then after, he sat himself a few inches away.

It may have come quite expectedly. But as they sat there and a cool breeze passed by, he placed an arm over her shoulder. She gazed up at him and still blushed at the contact. He wasn't looking at her, instead, she found a serene expression on his face. And this made her smile.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes…fully closing the distance between their bodies.

He should be thankful for the area wasn't that illuminated...thus, she can't see just how much his cheeks turned red. The moment she spoke, he could feel his heart beat pace faster.

"Are you still angry?" she whispered, fully enjoying his warmth…perhaps it was even enough to lull her to sleep.

He couldn't find the words...instead, he held her delicately and rested his head over hers…at the same time closing his eyes. He could undeniably smell her scent which lingered over his senses. It was soothing...just to hold her like the way he was doing now. Her presence...was intoxicatingly sweet.

- - - - - - - - - -

The very next morning, he prepared breakfast and delivered it to her room. A note lay above the covered plate.

'_I could never be angry with you…'_

**end**


	5. on both arms

* * *

Fifth Gesture:

**On both arms**

* * *

From a distance, he couldn't help but look at her direction. It was a seemingly cold night and there they were, on the outside by the shorelines. It was this particular time of the year when they would simply gather around and enjoy the evening breeze…some sort of a refreshing course at the end of a long day. Of course, these were all for the children's sake. And they very much enjoyed, even looked forward to this every year, just being outside from the usual confines of their darkened rooms.

Sitting by himself, he gazed up and stared at the stars. It had been three hours since their activity started and at this time, all children seemed to be wearied out, each one dozing off one after the other. It was an irrevocably appealing scene. To see them slumped up together on top of each other was worth any moment.

A hand lay on his shoulder as he stared up at its owner. He, who had knowing eyes, held out a small cup of hot fudge towards him.

"Thank you." He smiled as he accepted the gesture and took an immediate sip on the said drink. It was at first too hot, that he instantly darted his tongue away and waved it in midair - - literally. It made the reverend laugh a little too childishly.

"Now, now, you should take a sip after blowing hard on it." He even advised to the brunette.

"Right, I'll do just that."

The older man took a seat next to him and heaved a contented sigh. Not far from where they were, the bonfire still lit up, being surrounded by sleeping figures- all very familiar to them.

"It had been a tiring day." Commented the older as he looked up at the same skyline.

"Yeah."

He looked at the brown-haired and smiled.

"This place had a good effect on the children."

"I think so, too."

The reverend stood up ad patted the sand particles off his clothing.

"It does have the same effect on you as well."

"What?" Kira said as the words were uttered.

"Let's go take them in. It would be bad for their health if we let them sleep out tonight."

With a smile on his face, the younger nodded. "Sure."

- - - - -

One by one, he and the reverend took the children in, carefully securing them in their respective sheets. It was a peculiar scene but heartwarming at the same time. Tucking them to bed never seemed as easy as before.

As the last child lay on his place, Kira arched his back and descended the stairs. Yawning too, he stretched both arms side wards, fixing the muscle strains in his arms. Carrying these kids was a sure load and ironically, he never got used to it no matter how many times he'd done it.

"The last one still isn't in." commented the reverend as Kira shook hi head in contradiction and perhaps, curiosity.

"I'm certain I've put the last one to bed, sir. There aren't any more midgets around."

"Oh, I'm not referring to any midget." Smiling mischievously, he fixed his attention on the outside where a pink-haired lady was fixing the sheets.

"You mean, Lacus?" he then asked as he turned around, only to be welcomed by a retreating reverend.

"Son, I suggest you take her in. She sometimes can be too stubborn. I leave her to you then." With a wink, he spoke.

Before he could even object or say anything further, he was nowhere in sight. He sighed - Kira sighed. Based from experience, as in the past, Lacus refused to come in until she finished cleaning the outside. And despite his and the reverend's protests to do otherwise, like cleaning after a good rest or just in time when the sun would be up, she would still decline. She was stubborn…truly, she was.

- - - - -

"Lacus, I think…"

"We have to finish this up…"

It was crisp and clear. He didn't even spoke to her of anything yet and her reply was instant. He smiled. It was in rare times such as this that she would act in the same age as the children in their custody.

"What?" she pouted as she noticed that expression on his face.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking that perhaps you could join me in my reverie for a moment."

"Reverie?"

"Yes, just by the shore."

At first she was hesitant, she knew Kira was up to something but then, being in contemplation for a while was more appealing to her. Besides, they would still continue cleaning up afterwards, wouldn't they?

Taking her hand by his, he led her a little too further to the waters - their feet being dangled by the cool waters of the evening, while they sat in peace.

"It's been a long day." He spoke as he placed an arm over her shoulder. She simply nodded as she kept her eyes closed, with the wind caressing their beings.

He breathed in the cool scent pf the outside, mixed with hers.

"About the other night…when you invited me out. I…I didn't much say what was on my mind then…" he looked at her as she breathed against his skin. He took this as a sign to go on as he fixed his eyes on the expanse once more.

"…you see, I was just too tired that day. I mean, the kids were a handful and so when you asked me out, I responded the way I did. For that, I'm sorry. And, also, I believe it was rude of me not to thank you. You never knew it, but it turned out that trip was all I needed to regain my composure and my energy out. All I'm saying is…"

He swallowed hard as he felt his heart pace up.

"…I'm glad…very fortunate to have you in my life."

That's it. He finally said it. It wasn't much of a revelation but the mere fact that he was able to pull it off was worth anything he's done by far.

He awaited her response but instead heard slight snoring. Immediately, he gazed at her face and noticed she was…lulled to sleep the whole while. And how his face dropped!

"L-Lacus?" he tried to shake her but the contact made her snuggle more towards him, while whispering his name in between breaths.

He sighed. Perhaps, it wasn't fated that she hear those remarks from him. Smiling at his obvious silliness, he stood up cautiously, holding her body intact, careful not to wake her up. Kneeling, he placed both arms on her slender body as he slowly lifted her up, with her head placed against his collarbone.

She didn't weigh much and just holding her like this made him worry. She seemed so fragile in his arms. Shaking these thoughts off, he walked towards the shelter not far. On his way, he looked at the still-uncleaned area of the shore.

Surely, by the time she wakes up, she would get mad if she saw this. He reckoned he'll have to be up earlier than her to clean this up, lest he wanted to face her glares and protests….much worse, endure her silent treatment for who knows until when.

He then walked on after the pause.

- - - - -

He slid her slowly on her mattress and pulled the blanket over her body. He then knelt down before her sleeping figure, and found himself just looking at her peaceful face and the serene expression she had on.

He smiled, as his fingers ran across some unruly locks covering her face, sliding them over her ear to give him a clear view.

His eyes wandered from her forehead…downwards. And as they rested on that soft, moist area…he felt his heart beat faster. His throat seemed dry all of a sudden and his mind went blank. All he could see and think about was this maiden before him who lay unconsciously in her dreams.

He had been…observing her. He had seen her in her most beautiful by far but there was something about those pursing lips that made his insides tingle a bit just by merely gazing at it.

The proximity was intoxicating. He was there – a dangerous distance away from her still figure. He still had his palm on the side of her face but was careful not to make any further contact which would wake her up from her peace.

It was perhaps unknown to him but not completely against his will.

His face started to near hers as his locks hanged loosely. What he was doing, he didn't know or rather he wasn't sure of it but as he felt her breath hot on his skin, he knew there wasn't anything much more he could do.

His eyes started to close as the distance shortened…little by little…then…

Realizing what he just did, he lifted his head up at once and stood up.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered then he walked away.

- - - - -

Morning came as the children went in the living room to play. The night's rest to them proved enough to reenergize their wearied bodies form before.

"Kira…what happened to you? You seemed all too worked up." she inquired as she noticed the large dark circles around his eyes. The three adults remained in the dining area as Lacus was fixing the dishes while Kira and the reverend sat across each other on the emptied table.

"Nothing…nothing much happened." He yawned as the same begged to close.

"I suggest you take a rest on your room. It would be best for you and for everyone."

His eyes unknowingly focused on her lips, and by that time, he flared up in bright red, recalling his boldness that night. Jolting up from his seat, he immediately excused himself and left the room…while saying "I'm sorry" in the process.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, more of worry than anything else. The reverend simply shook his head and replied.

"Must be something about taking _someone_ in."

**end**

**

* * *

A/N: Now, this turned out the way I didn't expect it to. Forgive me for the lapses or the inconsistencies, the grammar or the tenses...my mind just isn't clear as of the moment. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the support. **


	6. slap

**(aC)**

* * *

Sixth Gesture:

**slap**

* * *

He was not in his usual element when he went inside. He and his good friend Athrun had one of their drinking sprees by the other side of the road. See, the midnight-blue haired liked to spread his sentiments overseeing the ocean and Kira felt obligated to share the other's woes, considering too the fact that he was living near the area. But after finishing a couple of bottles and having brought Athrun home via a cab, he decided to have a good rest himself.

He had initially intended to sober himself a while longer but then, there was this possibility that the air outside was simply too unbearable and intoxicating for him - - no matter how illogical that may seem. Nevertheless, he decided to just get in and ignore the other rational details. Looking at the mess they made, he made a mental note (yeah, he could still process those things especially when he imagines Lacus' angry face) to clean the place when the sun rises.

His vision was still a little too blurry from the number of glasses he had. And this was of course not a good sign. He had never been this dizzy his whole life….cross out the times when he'd suffer pilot injuries in the two wars…but one, such as this, which was caused by his voluntary actions, say an excessive intake of liquor…well, never.

But before fully going to bed, he decided to just wipe his face with lukewarm water. At least, with that he knew he had a better chance of making it safely to his room without bumping into anything. It fascinates him how his mind started to do involuntary and necessary protocols like this when he's in such a state.

Without any much to say, his feet led him to the bathroom.

His eyes fluttered for a moment focusing on that round object before it. Had the knob grown…or zoomed in or something? He shook his head and instead, before letting these silly thoughts in, he grabbed the said handle and made a quick turn…giving out a slight clicking sound in the process.

The wooden frame creaked open as his eyes were immediately welcomed by a subtle orange light. His skin was permeated with warmth as he momentarily halted all motions within him. At first he focused on the sink…but then, something else caught his attention - - something…pink.

There she was, her eyes closed with her somewhat unclothed body covered by the white bubbles of foam. Kira had to blink twice just to make sure it was indeed her.

"What the…" he thought to himself as his eyes widened in recognition. His drowsiness and somewhat drunken state a thing of the past in an instant. He immediately thought of stepping back but he reckoned he should do it in a cautious way.

He knew what this meant and the implications the scene he was at brought. Oh yes, he did. Imagine what she might think seeing him in the very same room…the thought woke him to his senses…literally.

So, he turned around slowly and managed to close the door slightly, escaping being caught red-handed of something he didn't actually intend to do, or in this case, see…well, almost.

As he was about to turn the door shut, his foot struck its bottom side, which caused quite a pounding sound. And being in the confines of an obviously smaller room, it echoed quite clearly in its four corners.

Minutes passed. Sweat trickled his forehead.

Her clear blues stared at him as her mouth lay open. Words didn't come out at once…and he, well, he did the only thing anyone could possibly do in that situation, stared back at her.

He had to think fast for a quick reply to this very awkward and uncomfortable pit. Well, the words should be well-thought and should also explain what he was doing there in the first place. Also, it should be brief and precise, one which would merit an understanding rather than the usual stern reprimand. The least he wanted to be called at this moment was a pervert…and he surely wasn't one. But it was certainly difficult to do just that as the signs of intoxication came back as instantly as it vanished.

Despite these coherent and deep thinking coupled with the abrupt closes of his eyelids, his mouth opened and spoke:

"So, I could see you're taking a bath…nice."

It was, to say the least, the dumbest thing he could possibly say. Worse, he added a smile in it. Thus, he swallowed hard.

He could see her brows twitch, though she didn't exactly get up from where she was, he could tell and feel how unwelcome his presence was.

"_Mister_ Yamato…" her voice was lovely, he knew, but it possessed every tiny bit opposite of it when she said those.

"S-Sorry…?"

- - - - -

The door slammed while a brunette walked back towards his room, holding his still swollen and reddened cheek by a palm. As soon as his blurry vision caught sight of the mattress, his eyes immediately gave out, his body falling as instantly in the process.

The least he wanted to be called was a pervert…but again, he had best prove it come tomorrow morning – that is, if he could get through the usual hangovers associated with drinking.

He sighed, it had been, indeed, a very unfortunate day for him.

**end **

**

* * *

A/N:** This is where I introduce what I call an "accessory chapter". The past five chapters can run independently by themselves as you've observed. This one could too but then again, it is called as such since it would be necessary for the "principal chapter" which is the seventh gesture in this case. It is thus a must that one should read this before reading the seventh. Though I may have implied some scenes from chapter 4 in chapter 5, I could say that it is truly in the sixth that such a format would begin. Thus, there is an **aC **written before the title to serve as a guide. The principal chapter always follows the accessory most definitely. Let's see what Kira's gonna do to make it up to Lacus. Now, enough of my rumblings. 


	7. washing the dishes

**(pC)**

* * *

Seventh Gesture: 

**Washing the dishes**

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly as the light from the curtain drapings laid softly on his cheeks. The contact on his eyelids did cause quite a stir in him as he instantly jolted his body, straightening his back. 

"What the…"

It was when he was up that another pain took hold of his nerves…his vision blurred and he found himself back yet again on his position on the bed. It was throbbing hard…his head ached that much as his hand wandered over that part of his head.

So, this was the infamous "hangover" the morning after.

Just then, when he thought no further pain would be felt, his stomach grumbled and his throat dried out. His eyelids quickly opened as he stood up at once and grabbed the nearest thing he could hold by a hand…miraculously, it was a bucket – a tin bucket – just what he needed at the moment.

Not caring and giving any further thought as to what the said thing was dong there in the first place, he closed his eyes as his ears heard the rush of liquid substances from his mouth. He can't stop it abruptly…for the more he wanted to cease the action, he found himself still letting out a few more. Gross. Now, this was new. He never vomited as much before. Well, not much since the first time he killed someone on the battlefield and smelt the blood stained on his palms – just the mere thought of it caused him to release a few more.

After coughing out monotonously, he laid his back against the blankets, through the confines of the bed. It had never appealed to him more than it did now. He realized just how soothing it actually was to stay there for a while and let this stage pass through.

"Now, that wasn't such a good morning."

His eyes fluttered open once more, focusing on the source of the voice and widening upon recognition.

"Wipe your face with this. Then, we should head downstairs for your breakfast."

The brunette took the cloth he held out as he leaned his back against the headboard, wiping the smudges off his face…obviously startled by the older man's presence in his room.

The said visitor stood up from where he sat and took hold of the door's handle, opening it with a creaking sound.

"Do you need further assistance?" he asked kindly to which Kira shook his head.

"No, thanks…"

The said man was meaning to leave him at his peace when he turned around for what could be said as a last time.

"Can you fix everything?" he inquired.

Kira didn't know what to say as he scratched the back of his head, but was able to come up with a conclusion.

"She told you?"

"No. I just…sensed it. Mr. Yamato…"

"Sir?"

"Can you fix everything?" he asked yet again.

"I have to." In his somewhat unsure tone, he replied.

The reverend smiled, holding on to the doorknob.

"I suppose it's time you ought to realize the difference between having to do something and wanting that very same thing to happen. Good morning to you." Without further more, he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

She was wary and eager. So much so that she didn't realize she was starting to space out again. The children went to the living room and played by themselves, thus, leaving her all alone by the dining area. Her focus affixed on the single set of utensils which lay untouched on the table.

He hasn't come down yet, and it's bothering her…making her feel quite uneasy. She could keep that smile on the façade of her face but for how long she could not tell. She was worried, and it showed on her other involuntary actions. Spacing out her major outlet of honesty mostly.

Instead of waiting for the hands of the clock to tick any further, she took hold of a tray and placed all the food that's reserved for the young man. Walking through the corridors and up the stairs, she eventually made her way to his door. She was supposed to knock but something stopped her, perhaps it had something to do more with her words if ever she faced him. Thus, she simply left the tray by his doorstep. After making sure that it would be undeniably noticeable from where it lay, she then turned around, ready to take her leave when she bumped into a familiar person.

"Oh…I'm sorry, reverend. I've been very unattentive."

"It's all right, child. It's not your fault. It's mine for being in your way." Smiled him as he patted the former's shoulder in assurance. He then eyed the tray which was on the young man's doorway and shifted his eyes on her.

"I see Mr. Yamato hasn't eaten his breakfast yet."

"Yes…reverend, would you excuse me, I have to attend to other chores." She smiled a weak one as she bowed her head low and went on her way with the latter's simple nod.

He simply looked on at her retreating figure and heaved a heavy sigh. He knew there was a problem between the two lads yet all he can do was observe. It was up to them to sort things out, he figured.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was already past lunch time yet Kira hasn't come down. Lacus worriedly looked at the clock as she absentmindedly fixed the dishes by the table. She again went up to his room to check up on him only to find out he hasn't touched his breakfast from earlier. Laying another tray by the floor, she took hold of the old one and descended the stairs. She was concerned of what may be the matter with him but she trusted it wasn't that serious. It shouldn't be. But her pride must've taken hold of her more than any other emotion did.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was supper time when finally, Kira came down, holding the tray of lunch with both his hands. The kids were excited to see him, being fed up with "he's sick" lines from both Lacus and the reverend. He simply laughed and told them he's quite all right and in fact, in mighty good health.

But as soon as he saw Lacus, his smile suddenly faded and he wore this apologetic look on his face. He wanted to greet her but couldn't find the "right" words. Instead, he went to the kitchen to place the tray there. Once that's finished, he went back to the dining area to join the others for supper.

It was the same sumptuous meal as usual and he truthfully enjoyed every mouthful of it. The children's cheers brought him laughter as they joyously shared with him their stories on what they did for the day. His hangover wasn't that tremendous or that of a big deal, it's just that he's so worked up on thinking of the words to say to Lacus or what to do to ask for her forgiveness that he didn't realize the time which passed by. Also, he felt awkward just to cross ways with her after what happened last night.

Every once a while, he'd glance at her direction and each time their eyes met, he gave her a smile. The only thing different was that never did she acknowledge it and instead focused her attention elsewhere. She practically talked to everyone in the table…everyone except him.

Supper's done as the children merrily rushed to the living room by the fireplace. Lacus went inside the kitchen as the reverend took the dishes to be washed in while Kira fixed the dining table.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, reverend. I'll take of everything here." She smiled as she took the plates from his hold.

"Are you not speaking to him?"

She momentarily stopped as she took time to look at the door window where she could very well see Kira fixing the table. Then, her eyes laid on the reverend.

"I don't know."

"Very well. I'll be telling stories to the kids now." Without inquiring further, he exited the room as Lacus proceeded with her washing.

- - - - - - - - - -

The reverend was on his way to where the kids were when he was abruptly stopped by Kira.

"About the food, thank you. I really appreciated the concern." He spoke with much gratitude as the older simply laughed a bit.

"You've mistaken, Mr. Yamato. I didn't bring you the food."

"Oh, I'm sorry, perhaps the children did…I have to thank them later I guess." He then replied as he silently thought "…it could not be her who did it…not after what I've done."

"It may be the children but unfortunately they didn't this time. It was in fact, Ms. Clyne who did it - not I, not even the little ones who missed your company dearly."

"She…did?" obviously not expecting the answer, he became unusually silent in contemplation.

"I believe you have to bring those dishes in while I have to take care of the noisy pack." Gesturing towards the kitchen, the reverend spoke as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Just bring those there and do whatever you can." He added with a knowing smile.

- - - - - - - - - -

He was unsure of his actions as he simply stood by the door, observing her inside. She was there by the sink, doing the dishes and nothing more. She was humming a familiar tune as he felt the gravity of the situation sink in. He breathed in hard, and then, opened the door and entered.

She turned her head to look at his direction, recognizing it was him however, she simply continued what she was doing. The melodic humming suddenly gone. He walked towards her and placed the glasses on the side.

For a moment, as he stood by her side, he felt useless. Well, he was there all right but he hasn't quite said anything to her when he suddenly thought of way which would somehow "help" her.

"I'd do that…" he interrupted the peace as he gestured towards the glasses. Lacus momentarily looked at him and did the most likely thing she'd do, ignore him.

"…I'd wash those glasses, if you don't mind…" he spoke again as he took a step closer to the sink, now, just inches away from her.

"No. Go where the others are, the reverend could use a hand." Was her simple reply as the water continued running - keeping that authoritative and unemphatic tone in her words.

"No…I insist." And in a swift move, he stole the sponge on her hold as he lightly pushed her body aside.

Lacus wiped her hand with a dry cloth which hung loosely on the handle bar as she let him do what he wanted. After a few good minutes, he was already done with it. She didn't face him much and hardly spoke to him. Kira just stood there by the table, eyes looking at the floor. The day was ending as the darkness loomed.

She sighed…he heard her sigh.

"…I'm sorry. About last night, I didn't mean it…and for whatever I have done, I really am sorry." He finally spoke, breaking the silence. He focused his attention still downwards, unable to keep his own looking at her. He feared what he would see painted on her face. He dreaded if he'd still see hurt or anything like it in there.

She momentarily stopped as she let the material go. She breathed in hard like that of one who had no other choice. She faced him and observed how depressed and down he was at that moment. She was rude, she knew. Kira, her Kira, would not do such an indecent act…she knew all that but she chose to cling on this belief that he should first apologize for what he did…no matter how unconscious it is. It was, as she led herself to think, irresponsible of him to do such an act. And that was what she can't uphold or accept.

But right now, seeing him like this…she can't help but feel affected – so affected.

She walked towards him and halted just inches away. Raising a palm against his cheek, she lifted his head slowly…her eyes eager to see his. He tried to back away but she was wary and determined.

"Shhh…" she hissed as she caressed that side of his face. He flinched a little…and she worried. So, her slap was that hard after all and she obviously felt guilty about it.

"That's what you get for being too bold." Then, she smiled her warmest…which somehow caused a stir in his heart. She gazed at him lovingly and he can't help but feel mesmerized by her presence. Finally realizing that she was still his Lacus…he gave her his first smile of the then ending day.

"But I was drunk then…you should've known, you know."

"You shouldn't have drank too much…or said anything for that matter."

"I just said those because those were the first words that came to my mind."

She somehow chuckled at this. How he missed talking to her like this, and thus, he felt relaxed as he let a hand on top of hers. Her touch was soothing.

"What's so funny?" he asked playfully, as though not finding anything wrong with what he said.

"Nothing, you're just too honest…very honest as you always had been, drunk or not. I'm sorry as well, I was just impulsive, I guess."

"I know. You don't have to apologize for anything, I mean, if that happened to me, a slap would be the least punishment I would give."

She then let go of her hold on his cheek as he let his hand down as well. There was a slight pause before she stared into his eyes again. Just then, he saw an unusual spark in her eyes which made him wonder what she was up to.

"Kira Yamato, this is for being too honest even with your words…"

She tiptoed and leaned against his chest as her hands held on his shoulders - - her fingers draping the material of his shirt. Then, slowly, her eyes closed.

His eyes widened…her scent strongly filled his senses.

A second more passed. She left the room, leaving him standing there, still able to make out the feel of the warm moist which graced the side of his lips.

He was, needless to say, in awe - - in every bit of it.

**end**

**

* * *

A/N:** Hmm, now this was long...and I don't think it was wise to do so. I apologize for the redundancy of the words or the unorganized thought or even the crappy flow. I know the grammar's just so-so too. Haayz. Anyway, thanks for the support, as always...my gratitude. 


	8. waltzing

* * *

Eight Gesture:

**Waltzing…**

_

* * *

He grasped the paper beneath his fingertips. His eyes never leaving the words…tracing each sentence once then twice. He had stared at it for quite some time…stared, then stared… _

It was a beautiful full moon which hazed through the horizon that night. She was out in the balcony, taking in the refreshing air as the others lay soundly asleep in their mattresses. She heard soft creaks from behind as she slowly turned around and faintly smiled in recognition.

"Why are you still up?" she asked, concerned that she might've caused his rise. He simply gave the same gesture and leaned against the railings, standing inches away from her as his arms overlapped. His vision remained distant though his voice appeared calm.

"Same reason as you."

"And what reason could that be?"

"You tell me." For a second or so, his eyes shifted on her, then after a smirk, gazed on the expanse once more.

They have been conversing like this since she can remember when. He would always throw the question back at her and she'd end up in silence afterwards. She always knew he was a bright person - brilliant in many ways - yet he was more introverted than the normal of his genius.

"I'm dancing."

Kira looked at her, amazed and wondering at what she just said.

"Excuse me?" he clarified, unsure whether they were still talking about the same thing.

"I'm still out because I'm dancing." She then walked towards the clearing by the shore and stretched her arms side wards while closing her eyes. Turning around to catch a sight of him, she held out a hand towards his direction.

"Dance with me?" she invited which shook him back to his senses.

"Why would I dance with you?"

"You said you had the same reason as mine. I'm here to dance, and I assume, you are too." She then raised a brow.

No matter how enticing she appeared or how careless her beauty was in the evening light, he can't help but shudder at her deceiving wit and intelligence. She always found a way to outsmart him - - just one of the traits which endeared her to him…and another more reason to break his heart.

He was bothered but he didn't show, instead, he quickly thought of an excuse besides being labeled as "crazy" by anyone who passes by the area. He stood silently and straightened his back.

"But I do not know how to dance." He replied. They need not shout for their voices echoed clearly through.

"I shall teach you then."

"But there is no music. How can we dance?"

"I shall sing to you…and my voice shall be our music."

"What if others see us? What would they think?"

"Now you wouldn't think anyone would still be up at this hour of the night, would you?"

He smiled inwardly. He found himself cornered as his mind could not process any reason further. She got him, and had her way, as what she usually had since the past. Sighing in defeat, he walked towards her and took hold of her hand.

She swirled herself until she was in his arms…both of them staring at each other. He never knew how exactly to dance but at least he had an idea of the hand positions. Thus, he placed a free one on her waist as the other kept a firm hold on her hand.

Not really astonished by his actions, she placed an arm over his shoulder as she spoke in between breaths.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I just saw it on tv."

"Liar…you never watch tv." She smiled into his skin as she guided his feet…and thus they began to motion.

After giving her a half turn, he then breathed in.

"So, what song shall you sing?"

"I'd rather not…I shall hum instead." And as soon as she said so, she did which caused him to blush a little. Her breath against his skin was slightly unusual still to him and the closeness of their bodies was somewhat obscure.

But what was certain to him was her voice which never lost its touch in his heart. It was a melody as fine as the instrument harp and its tone was well-pitched…equally complementing the natural feel of the surroundings.

While they moved about, it was unavoidable that Kira would step into her foot often than once. He was obviously apologetic and considered stopping then and there. Lacus, being the trained and passionate person in the arts, patiently taught him the steps and encouraged him to continue. She wasn't one who'd give up easily, and never would she give up on him – most especially him.

They swayed slowly against the passing wind as he placed his stretched hand on his chest, with hers beneath it. She could feel his heart beat as she rested her head against the same. She momentarily stopped her humming and let the crashing waves give the orchestrated feel. He laid his head above hers while his eyes began to close. She did the same as well, fully relaxing into his warmth amidst the seemingly cool night.

"Thank you." she whispered softly.

"You know I should thank you more." He replied with such loving and care.

They remained still as the clouds covered the moon, its once illustrious light turning darker by the minute.

"Will you be back…?" his voice was low as she felt the hurt in his words.

_Releasing the piece of paper from his grip, he stood up and looked out the window. Sleep hardly visited him, what more in this particular evening…not after what he'd seen. _

His words and the way he's acting now caused her an unbearable pain inside. She knew no matter what she says, it would not make things any easier.

She tightened her hold on him, turning her face to the other side, to spare her from seeing the pained expression on his face - the pain which she knew she herself caused him. Forcing away a tear, he swallowed hard and cleared his then almost blurry vision.

"I'll be here..." He spoke sully as he fully embraced her and rested his head on the crook of her neck.

"…I'll wait for you." He then whispered.

He never knew how to dance that's why she guided his steps. Clumsy as he was, she was certain no matter who she'd ever danced with in the past or in the future to come, in her heart he would always be the best dance partner she could ever have - - one whom she'd want and love to dance with for the rest of her life.

- - - - - - - - - -

_The words were written in clear italics…underlined was her name and the cause unspecified…all that could be seen amidst the folds were…_

…_requested…Plants…_

…_Lacus Clyne_

**end**

**

* * *

A/N: **Hmm, I know this is a bit "unclear" or perhaps "unfinished" to an extent but then, I think it's best that this ended the way it did. The future holds so much more...and I'm thrilled to see it for myself. 


	9. roses

* * *

Ninth Gesture: 

**Roses**

* * *

He wondered if she would notice where he stood, or if she would recognize him at all. His nervousness could not be hidden as his forehead began to sweat cold. His eyes looked straightforward on constantly opening sliding glass doors not far from where he was. 

He insisted on coming...for it had been a long time - a very long time.

He momentarily shifted his gaze on the side and saw how numerous media men gathered around, forming their tiny socialization circles by way of affiliation. He was competing against a whole pack of hungry wolves - these kinds would do everything to get a glimpse of her. Some were even scattered around, finding their own corresponding spots - locations where they deem fit for their cameras...just the right angles and the like.

Among them, it would very well seem that he was the least prepared.

Just then, a man not far shouted clearly, "She's here!" and as though a breeze passed his startled figure. It was as if a whole herd rummaged about the direction of the doors. It was all swift and fast that he remained still standing there, the only one whose feet appeared glued to the ground.

Before realizing what just happened, he motioned towards the commotion. He managed to make it to the outer circle, regretting that he did so for these people got broad shoulders and way built bodies than his that passing through would entail some bone-breaking on his part. All their arms were raised up with their gadgets in anticipation.

"Excuse me..." he tried to speak up to no use. It wasn't his loudest for he feared he would get much unnecessary attention to himself. Why did he have to bother himself with this knowing of her fame?

Then, a few more minutes passed when the commotion turned a little more rowdy. Clicking sounds echoed as lights flashed here and there. He was blinded by them and everywhere he looked, either he would see someone anchoring for the camera or someone getting some pictures of the one who just arrived. It was all monotonous and…chaotic.

Words were thrown everywhere near the suffocating circle they've formed around her. He was certain it was her as he caught sight of pink moving amidst the crowd. He tried to battle it out with the others but unfortunately, even the trained pilot that he was, he couldn't manage to break through. It was as if hitting a cemented wall without causing it the slightest mark. In fact, as he tried to push himself in (or squeeze his lean body, if that's the rightful term), the only thing he injured was himself.

As they hurdled about her, he found himself ejected out of their way with much ease. His coat was creased as his hair really messed up. Unbelieving, his gaze followed the trail of reporters moving in the same pace as her. She had some bodyguards in, and he reckoned even that could not handle such pressy people.

Catching his breath, he simply stood there, holding the bouquet of roses - thinking of how early he had to get up to fix himself and how hard the children picked them for him to bring along. And when they turned into the corner, to where his gaze could not follow, he looked back at the same sliding door...staring at the mess they made. As he caught sight of his figure from one glass, he knew how terrible he really looked.

He sighed as he raised a hand to his face, caressing and feeling the nerves on his forehead.

Why did he have to bother himself with this knowing of her fame? That question which lingered on his mind all the while, was finally given the most sensible and truthful answer...it was fairly simple really and nothing mind-wrecking of some sorts.

It's because she was **dear** to him...

…she was **missed** by him...

…and…

…she was **loved** and **longed for** by him.

Laying down his hand to his side, he took a look at the corner where he last saw her and walked away, back to his car.

- - - - - - - - - -

"...Ms. Lacus Clyne will be staying the evening at the nearby five-star hotel in..."

The frequency was cut as he turned the engine off. Funny, all the radios had were updates on her. He initially wanted to listen for some good music to soothe his seemingly dampened day. He was looking forward on seeing her again and words would fail if used to describe that feeling. And, to put simply, he failed.

While holding the pain of failure in and closing his eyes, he momentarily took a deep breath before leaving the vehicle.

As he opened the door of their residence, he slid the keys off to the nearby table and retreated to his room. He didn't bother to open the lights, he was afraid to wake up anyone else and tell them of his disappointing day. What he was concerned more at the moment was how to explain things to the children who anticipated Lacus' arrival that evening - they who couldn't wait for the sun to rise to see her again in their home.

He tried to call her, contact her in any means possible, even go to her hotel to some extent. But he was always answered with the infamous "sorry sir, she's busy…" or if not, the line "her schedule's tight" kept his sane mind stressed out.

He sighed. Then, finally reaching his room, he turned the knob - not even wondering why it was unlocked.

The moonlight entered softly inside...and laid smoothly on her sitting figure by his bed. She stood up and smiled at him.

Words did fail him as he gazed at the one he longed to see.

"I assume those roses are for me."

He was speechless, as he looked at what he held by his palm.

"It was really sweet of you to take some time off, Kira."

How he missed the way she mentioned his name but then, upon taking in her statement fully, his brows creased as his expression was replaced with that of pure wonder and inquiry. "Time off?"

She giggled softly at that as her eyes lighted up and in a calm manner, as if knowing he would ask her that question, she replied.

"I saw you...just in case you didn't know."

_Somehow, something in her stopped her in her steps. She glanced to her side...it was as though she missed something there - - something which tells her was important to her. Continuously these reporters took their share of her momentary stillness. She then turned around and walked back towards the area where those sliding doors were located. Turning to the very same corner, from the tiny gaps left by those people's coats, she saw a retreating figure far from where she stood but whose outline she can clearly make something out of. It was a familiar feel to her as she gazed on his back. Removing the glasses she wore, she tiptoed and focused on the said person - - - his built, especially his hairstyle and color...she was certain it was him. And as her gaze shifted on what he held, an unfeigned smile crossed her lips. He was there after all, and he even brought flowers for her. The mere thought gave her that pleasant feeling within._

_"Miss Clyne, we should get moving." a security personnel whispered, noticing that the longer they stayed, the more uncontrollable the situation had been. She simply nodded her head in understanding, wearing her glasses once more. _

Looking back at her, he couldn't help but unconsciously give a smile. Nodding his head, he spoke.

"Who would have thought...won't your manager or those people involved in your arrival be rattled by your disappearance?"

She walked towards him and stopped inches away.

"I don't know, but what I know is that there's still tomorrow to figure the answer out."

As it turned out, he didn't have to worry about the kids after all.

**end **

**

* * *

A/N:** Now, ain't Lacus the "escaping supervision" type or what? Haha. I apologize for the long while it took me to update. Say, I got a little bit too busy these days. Thanks! 


	10. side by side

* * *

Tenth Gesture: 

**Side by Side**

* * *

The air was cool to the feel as light breezes woke him from his slumber. His eyelids flickered and in nearness, his orbs started to show. First peeking through, then after a whole minute, opening them fully yet somewhat lazily. Emanating from the half-opened window sill, he straightened his back as he scratched the side of his head. It wasn't a particularly good morning, or wake up call to him for that matter. 

As he stretched both his arms side wards, his eyes wandered to that lump on his bed. Her pink locks lay unfashioned by his pillow as the clear white blanket hovered around her body.

From where he sat, he could see how peaceful her face seemed. She wore this slight smile on her face and he wondered could she be dreaming something pleasant. He smiled.

It was not long ago when she first entered his room without his knowing and not soon after when he actually had the courage to voice out his thoughts.

"_Aren't you glad I'm back?" she spoke as she noticed the unexplainable expression on his face. Still holding on that bouquet, he stood idly as his eyes gazed on hers. _

_She pouted her cutest when all he could do was give her a muffled and unclear reply. She giggled softly at his uncanny demeanor; she knew he was not used to receiving unexpected visitors in his room especially at such late an hour._

_But somehow there was something about her presence that made his stomach tingle and his heart skip a beat. Clearing his throat, he spoke with utmost clarity._

"_Of course, I am." _

_She momentarily looked around his room and he was sure she was taking mental notes. And he figured, she never really did enter his room thus she had no idea at all what it actually looked like._

"_Oh, here…before I forget." He then held out the flowers as she graciously took it from him before replying a short "thank you"._

_When the silence seemed unbearable, she faced him once more, after taking a dragging while to look into the roses. _

"_So…it's pretty late…I guess, I'll have to…" she can't seem to find the words, she was indeed stuttering. How ironic, he was the only person she ever stuttered to. Gesturing her hand to the door as she said these, she looked at the floor, taking in the details of the shined wood. She could feel he was staring at her and his gaze felt intense on her skin._

"_Sure…it's all right." Somehow knowing what she was about to say, he replied. He was feeling awkward himself. It was a different feeling, seeing someone he missed for so long and finally getting to actually see her. She then walked towards the door and before fully turning the knob, she turned once more._

"_Good night." With a smile, the said door slowly creaked open. She then stepped outside, as the same started to close._

"_Lacus…"_

"_Yes?" He then approached her. He was rather breathing a bit to hard and his pitch sounded a little shy from desperate._

_His purple irises looked straight into hers as he tried to calm himself down._

"_Since, it's pretty late…and surely the room you've been occupying is locked. I mean, the reverend is sleeping and he's the one who's keeping your keys…what I'm saying is that, it would be a hassle to wake him up, the kids might wake up as well, and then, I'll have to put them to bed, but then, come to think of it…"_

"_Kira…stop. Relax…it's just me…" she suddenly interrupted as he started to mutter some words incessantly, fully aware of the nervousness that showed in his voice. She then took hold of his hand which held on to the knob._

"_Now, tell me, what is it really that you're pointing out to?" in a calm manner, she asked as soon as she felt the said young man loosen up a bit._

"_It might sound a little…weird or un-gentleman-likely, but, I was wondering, if you don't mind, 'cause I actually don't…" he then closed his eyes while clearing his thoughts. She waited patiently as anticipation welled up within her._

"…_what I'm saying is, would you mind staying the night with me?" he tightened his hold on her hand._

He stood up as he let the blanket slide down his body. He cautiously approached her sleeping figure while taking a sit on the side of the bed's cushion. He watched as she inhaled and exhaled monotonously and adorned how her hair fell smoothly on the mattress.

He knew his head sill ached and his body still a little too stressed from the position he slept in, and the bed did look inviting, but then, he thought it was improper to lay himself beside her without her consent. He didn't want her to get the notion that he's somewhat taking advantage of the situation (which come to think of it, he did when he stole that kiss from her).

He sighed.

She moved a bit as her eyes started to open slowly. Fully registering the person who sat beside her, she gave him a smile.

"Good morning…" she was first to greet as her eyes shifted to the window.

"…you really don't have to wake up just yet. I mean, it's still early in the morning."

"Is that so…"

As she returned her attention to the brunette, she noticed the slight dark circles which made their mark around his eyes.

"You don't look like you had a good night's rest." She commented as he started to blush. He knew he should've fixed himself first before letting her see him in such state.

"Don't worry about me."

"I guess I've disturbed you far enough…"

"No, not at all, I mean, this was my idea after all." He looked at her with such assurance that the guilt she felt within started to fade. She knew she had deprived him of the privilege on sleeping in _his_ bed. And somehow, she only thought of one way to amend for it, though she knew there was some resistance from her body.

She then straightened her back as she sat up and faced him.

"Kira, I guess I have to go now…"

He wasn't expecting her to say such a thing as he shook his head and held her shoulders delicately.

"You need your rest. And you can't fool me if you say you already had one completely."

"But…you look awful…and…"

"Lacus, don't worry about me. All right?"

"Then, we should at least switch places…you sleep on the bed and I'll just stretch on the couch."

Kira chuckled at her persistence. He shrugged his shoulders and was posing to stand up.

"No need for that…I'm, let's just say, fond of the couch…"

But as soon as he lifted himself up, Lacus grabbed his shirt and pulled it by force, not knowing she applied _too much_ force on it that he lost his balance and eventually…

**THUG!**

Well, he ended up with his back on the mattress - - - just above Lacus' legs…

Worriedly and still in awe of what just happened, the pink-haired stooped over Kira who wore this pained expression on his face. Luckily, the impact wasn't that a hurdle since the blanket provided much space to smoothen the contact.

"Kira…Kira, are you all right?" full of concern, she stared at his face with a hand on his chest and the other on his cheek, trying desperately to make him react somehow. She adjusted her position so that her legs wouldn't hinder his back from the cushion. As she did so, Kira found himself loosening up a bit.

"I'm all right…" she finally heard him whisper as he laughed hard afterwards. She didn't find anything funny at all, but somehow, his laughter was infectious as she too shared the warmth.

Arranging her position, she laid her body right next to Kira's as their heads remained inches away from each other's. Still giggling from the previous commotion, she looked at the side of his face as he had his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Obviously, he found the soft bed lulling him to sleep as his eyes started to close.

"Isn't this better? It's a win-win situation, don't you think?" as she said this, she too stared at the same direction as his and closed her eyes abruptly.

"So, three hours of rest won't be too much, isn't it?"

"I guess so." She spoke as though she found the drowsiness seeping into her being once more.

He turned to her side and noticed how calm her face looked like…especially at this proximity. Somehow, he felt the same tingling sensation as he started to blush. He never found himself in such a position with her.

Slowly, he closed the gap between them, attempting to kiss her cheek which looked so enticing to his lips. As he closed his eyes, he could by then feel the distance shortening as his heart anticipated the gesture.

"Oh, Kira, before I forget…" she turned to face him but it was a second too late as his intentional kiss on her cheek ended up on her…lips.

Her eyes widened as she was cut off by a slight force, and he felt this too as he quickly opened his eyes. Both's cheeks went wildly red as he quickly stopped the contact and turned on his side at once - - his back on Lacus.

Thoughts rushed down his mind as he remembered the first time he kissed her on her sleep. As she looked on at his contemplating figure, she remembered the same gesture she gave him before. These thoughts and memories caused them to act a little too shy.

She too turned on her side, not really knowing what to say. It was an accident, she thought, but then, was he doing what she thought he was doing? He was intending to kiss her…wasn't he?

"Lacus?"

"Kira?"

Both spoke at once, and found this coincidence a bit humorous as they momentarily shared a laughter.

"Sorry, go ahead…" he replied.

"Well, as I was saying a while ago…"

"Yes, you were saying something when I…I mean, continue…" he spanked his mind as he made a mental note not to interfere her words again. Somehow, the coherent strings of knowledge in his head began to evaporate.

"…I just want to say sleep tight."

His heart sank, he was at least expecting a reaction from her for what he did. But then, he was grateful at the same time – the gesture was completely his shame. He'd die if it were to be put up again in the future.

"And Kira…"

"Yes?"

His eyes opened startled as he listened on.

"Thank you for my morning kiss."

Hearing this, he turned to her side and unbelievingly looked at her back. Concluding that she may have fallen asleep, he simply lifted the blanket over their shoulders and faced his side, while replying a soft "you're welcome" in between breaths.

He didn't see it, but as she was certain he was on his way to the dream land, she caressed her lips as a smile painted her face. She was still blushing from the warmth as it left a pleasant feeling all over her. Unexplainable yet intoxicating.

And though it lasted a mere second, that second would eventually define the next two hours,fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds of their well-put "nap".

**end**

**

* * *

A/N:** Yeah, I know. There's too much mushiness and redundancy in this one but I guess I liked it more that way. Oh, and I'm not intending to put on any AC or PC headings, I'm kinda lazy these days. Thanks! 


	11. shadowed

* * *

Eleventh Gesture:

**shadowed**

* * *

They were noisy…

…chaotic…

…and,

all after her…

…yes, she was the reason…

…she was.

She wanted to yawn so hard almost every second. It wasn't boring her to death. In fact, it seemed natural for her - - habitual and monotonous all the same. But perhaps it was the serene look on his face that she remembered clearly every time her eyelids closed which lulled her back to sleep more.

_Turning to her side, she felt an arm on her waist. Surprised, she was, for never had she slept with someone beside her - - technically, not with a man her age before. His face snuggled next to her sprawled hair as her eyes continued to wander off to his easy breathing. Simply gazing at how his chest raised and lowered at a content pace. _

Perhaps it was the small smile that dashed across his face that took her breath away mostly…or the chills his own brought on her neck so closely that sent her shivers across her spine.

_She was starting to feel uneasy then. She wanted to move back, perhaps to start widening their distance so as not to cause her any more "weird" feelings. Feelings such as her heart's sudden racing or her gaze which was starting to intensify on his unconscious being. But she feared that if she moved even the slightest bit, he would stir more and wake up just in time to catch her in her thoughts._

**"Miss Clyne?"**

_But soon after, she simply accepted it. She welcomed his presence by placing an arm over his chest. She was bold – true – but she felt happy with that simple gesture. Feeling his heart beat on her palm, she realized how slowly hers took the same calm pace. _

"_Kira…" _

_Slowly, she closed their gap as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, then rested her head near his…their noses almost touching._

_She smiled…she knew she was content within._

"Lacus…" in a tone above the usual, she heard his voice.

Blinking, she stared at his face and focused on his dark-shaded glasses.

"Are you all right?" he asked at once, a hand on hers.

"Y-Yes…"

"Good, they're asking you something. You better focus."

He then left her sight as he leaned forward on the table, both arms resting on the top, in the process, letting go of his momentary hold on her. As she looked straightforward, the same blinding lights welcomed her newly-awakened senses. She tried her hardest to smile as she acted as though she's interested on the matter itself.

"Miss Clyne is now ready to answer your inquiry…" came the same voice from earlier as he leaned back on his chair. She nodded in agreement when their eyes met, giving him an assurance that this time, she'd pay attention.

"Miss Clyne, as I was saying, would you mind telling us the details of your sudden disappearance? I mean, where had you been all this while?" the said man who sported a lace around his neck scribbled a couple of words on his notebook as he eagerly awaited the songstress' response.

She gave some thought to it but then she preferred the silence more. All that echoed was the clicking sounds of cameras…all she saw was the dazzling flashes of lights. From where she sat, at the very least she smiled at him. By not leaning further towards the microphone, she clearly showed her intent of not answering the question thrown.

Noticing this and knowing her very well, her manager instead took the question as he removed his glasses.

"I think it's a private matter at this moment. We shall disclose any information necessary, don't you worry. For the meantime, I'd like to ask for your unwavering patience and understanding. And that goes for all of you."

"And what about the rumor spreading about?" cried another person from the press.

He turned his attention towards the said man as he glanced back at Lacus, before facing the hungry crowd once more.

"Whatever that rumor is, I must say, Miss Clyne isn't the slightest bit affected. We'll still proceed as planned and I am to attest that we're still on schedule."

"…but this boy is said to be influential in the government, don't you think it's best that he and Lacus get together?" the other continued to press which admittedly took the better half of his patience.

"Well, honestly, influential or not, anyone can get together with Miss Clyne – as long as he purchases her CD."

With that comment, their camp gained a heartfelt laughter. Lacus marveled at how events like these transpire with ease and how her manager handled all situations well.

A young brunette entered the hall – his purple eyes fixed on the one they all had their attention to.

"If there are any more questions, please raise them now before we wrap this up."

"I have a question…" a woman then raised her hand as he nodded, authorizing her to go on

"Miss Clyne, with your popularity still on the rise, as you've established yourself in the industry, is there still any time for you for family, friends, or even a boyfriend?"

The pink-haired then leaned further and gave her a smile.

"For family, as you all know, I am an orphan myself. For friends, well, we get a chance to hang out – not that I have the luxury of having the time and the like. And as for a boyfriend, I hope so."

"You see, she still is single until now, for all the single men out there to know." Added her manager humorously which ended with the same people giggling. But the matter opened up eventually brought more speculations and questions from the crowd that handling them proved more tardisome and wearying to the eye.

"As much as we wanted to answer your questions and clarifications, unfortunately, we have to cut this short. However, we would like to extend our gratitude to all of you for participating in this conference." He then ended as he put on his glasses. Both he and Lacus stood up from their respective seats, after which, gave out a respected bow to the almost then exasperated and anxious crowd.

The statement wasn't heard that clearly for all almost everyone in the room rose to their feet - all wanting to voice out their thoughts and even raise a few more inquiries and reservations.

As the two started to descend the crafted stage, they were hurdled by the same people with cameras lifted above their heads - all wanting to get a photo of her exit.

The same brunette simple looked on at the crammed sight. He wanted to approach her and perhaps say a few words. Besides, they haven't had a formal goodbye.

_They just finished their meal as Lacus walked back to the kitchen to do the dishes, as she usually does. It was then that a knock was heard on the front door. Standing up from his seat, Kira excused himself and walked over to the source as he opened it graciously, revealing a formal suited man older than him. _

"_Where's she?" The visitor spoke as he removed the glasses he wore._

It was fast, as it all took place on the very same day. Before he knew it, he was already right outside the hotel where she stayed. He took whatever courage he had left to face her people - - to face her world.

_He finally stepped out of the room where Lacus was in._

"_I'm taking her out by the back door. Someone might have followed me here and I, for one, don't want any commotion around this peaceful place." He informed as he wore the same frames back on. _

"_How did you know she's here?" Kira at the very least managed to ask._

"_I'm from the business, I know lots of things, and even if I don't, I have my own network work for me."_

_Smiling back, he then turned towards the kitchen door._

"_One more thing…"_

_He paused before continuing. Kira could tell he was somewhat scanning the area._

"…_I must advise that you, young man, for the moment, lay low. Surely, you don't want press people hounding this place,"_

"_Not with all the kids you have here and the like." He further added as he finally gave his goodbye and left._

But as he stood there in the very same hall where she was, as he gazed at how people came up to her and even harmed each other to some extent just to have a word with her so badly, he felt a new feeling well up within.

He realized their situation was no longer the same as the late morning he found himself lying next to her.

For amidst her fame and status, his existence was simply shadowed.

**end**


	12. parting ways

* * *

Twelfth Gesture: 

**Parting Ways**

* * *

Staring out in midair, he let his eyes wander off to the exquisite night sky while a smile unknowingly graced his lips. It just started to snow a little while ago as the windows of the vehicle now carried the cooled temperature. Perhaps this was the most bittersweet snowfall he had ever seen. It was bitter - yes - yet it was undeniably sweet. 

**-- // --**

**Two days since...it had been two days since that fateful evening...**

A tune sounded vibrantly as the source's screen lit up in melody.

"Hello?" her voice was soft then as she had just gotten out of a much-needed shower. It had been barely a week since her urgent and unscheduled press conference. Those days proved grueling and tight that she rarely had time for anything she wished to do by herself.

"Lacus…"

**_He momentarily gazed at the then setting sun. His glasses held off some loose hair on the sides and those above his forehead, exposing clearly his facial features. His eyes then strayed towards her direction as he sighed upon landing them straight on her orbs. _**

**_"Tell me, is this what you want at this moment?" his voice was low and any sign of enthusiasm along with it died. She then left his face as she focused on the sight before._**

**_"There are some things that I should do..."_**

**_"So, where are you going after this talk?"_**

**_She smiled as she replied with certainty. _**

**_"To him."_**

**_"You really do care for this boy after all..." it wasn't a question nor was it a fact but as he said this, his tone was like that of a father to a daughter - concerned and mild._**

**_He need not hear her answer...for as he returned his gaze to the same scenery, he knew she modestly nodded her head. Her eyes full of conviction and her resolve firm._**

**_He sighed. This was, after all, indeed one of those things she should and want to do._**

The voice was familiar, as her spirits lifted up. It's been so long since she last heard his voice…so long since she'd last seen him.

"Kira?"

**-- // --**

**...her footsteps echoed clearly amidst the starless sky. Puffs of smoke-like figures emanated from her gasps as she hurried through the streets – her pink locks swaying in the wind's direction. She should have taken her car, but then with all the traffic in the busied roads, she may not make it in time.**

"_I've just accepted an offer...Lacus, I've thought about this numerous times. I had been offered this job since I've decided to settle down with you and the others. It's just…" he sighed as he continued, the words weighing him down as they were uttered from his lips. "...when I saw you up on that stage, I realized it's time that I do my share for my country - - for things that I believed in."_

**Her cerulean orbs looked straightforward – her mind and vision bound to only one, oblivious to all the strares addressed to her. Her heart raced as her being solely thought of a memory vividly playing on and on...**

_Another pause ensued. Words, she knew, were said afterwards but what got to her most was when he finally said his"Goodbye."._

The dial tone beeped continuously in her ears, as though that was the only sound that seemed to matter.

**She ran without looking back. Determination welled within her as her trails left their marks on the seemingly cool night.**

**-- // --**

Carrying his luggage, he walked on at the ordinary sight. He'd leave tonight, he had decided. It was best that he start a new life – rather to open up himself more to the various opportunities that long have awaited him. This country needed him, and he was certain he's healed enough to carry the task on his shoulders. He was more than ready as all wounds turned to scars - a memory of a past long gone.

"_Is this your final decision?" asked he whose mind was as keen as his feel. _

"_Yes. Cagalli needs me...Orb needs me." Taking hold of his bag on one hand and a folded paper on the other, he walked towards the opened door._

"_Reverend,"_

_He looked back – his purple irises anxious._

"_Do you think I'll do just fine?"_

_The said reverend smiled as he nodded his head._

"_Thank you then." Taking a final look at the place he once called home, he breathed in the air as he continued walking forward._

He stood there facing the clock tower. It was time. This was his present…this would eventually be the road he'd take from then on.

Looking forward, he saw the least thing he expected to see...or was it someone he never knew he'd see again...

"Lacus..."

There, before him, she stood…gasping for air. With her knee-length jacket giving her warmth in the obviously cool weather, she looked at him with much longing. His eyes widened in recognition and his mouth laid agape, not knowing what to say.

Just then, she ran towards him - embracing him with both arms around his neck as soon as she reached him…not ever wanting to let go.

The gesture left him losing a grip on his bag as he supported her body by holding onto her waist. Not sure of what's happening in the first place, he returned the same as his instinct dictated. Still, he found himself unable to resist her nor hide from her. He was a victim of her touch, a prey of her scent which called him unto her.

"What's wrong?" slightly dazed, he asked softly against her ear.

He stroked her back gently as though to calm her, if not to satisfy his need of her being pressed against his. Rushing to this place at a late hour was undeniable proof to make him worry, at the same time, indulge in different romanticisms. And the timing could never be too perfect as well. He never knew how much he had longed to see her - on how he did want her to be with him this particular evening than not have her near him at all.

Leaving in peace sounded calming but without her knowing proved unbearable even for him.

"Kira…I'm sorry…" tears started to stream her cheeks as she held onto him tightly. He felt the tingling sensation in his neck as he reassured her of whatever worries she may have.

"Lacus…you never did anything wrong…in fact, this has been long overdue…"

"I just want to see you again, before everything else goes away...before _you _go away. If this is about my busy schedule…if it's about my popularity…or if ever I've done anything wrong…and even if my presence here distracted you…" never had she felt so fragile before. There she was, slowly breaking up in front of him. Her thoughts, her feelings, everything seemed to uncontrollably pour out.

He smiled as he then cupped her face with both hands, breaking their embrace. The touch of his warm palms brought sensations deep within as he gazed into her eyes, looking straight at those irises whose owner he loved most.

"I'm glad that you came tonight. Know this, I don't care the slightest bit about your fame, popularity or whatever it is that you call them…" Caressing her cheek with his thumb, he then leaned further, their foreheads touched. Both their eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"…as long as I _am_ with you, I could have it any way."

Carelessly involved in a tempting indulgence, a fervor he long had desired...he broke free from all resistance and baffled his inner hesitation.

Anticipating, he leaned further still...

Never had her lips looked so intoxicatingly tempting and never had the air been this blatant in its exposition.

Both their beings were enveloped by a different warmth stirred by a touch so chaste, a caress so innocent yet enough to captivate and enchant the longing soul.

In the crowd where faces unknown loomed, amidst the trailed and often faint sounds of the surroundings, they stood there, sharing an intimate moment together ...involved in a world they built solely between themselves.

And as what could be her last tear fell, she remembered the same call from an evening not long ago.

_Another pause ensued. Words, she knew, were said afterwards but what got to her most was when he finally said his"Goodbye."._

The snow fell from the heavenly skies as all tears soon dried.

**end**

**

* * *

A/N: **I know it's confusing, considering where I left off in the previous chapter…rushed in a way, some may say. But there's something about_ it_ being the twelfth chapter and I listening to "Con Te Partiro" (Time to Say Goodbye) by Andrea Bocelli that made me do what I did with this chapter. I also consider it a new style I'm experimenting in currently, visualizing how the sequence works and all. Now, kindly tell me if you somehow grasped the flow or perhaps what you think the flow really is. 


	13. covered

**A/N:** It's a must that one reads the **twelfth gesture** before proceeding to this one. Else, the impact would be less, if none.

* * *

Thirteenth Gesture: 

**Covered**

* * *

It was nearing nightfall as the sun started to set. The administrative building captured the perfect view of its descent as the hues of orange and red filled the surroundings, exquisitely penetrating the glassed windows. 

Across the corridor, they met once more. His built, his uniform, his insignia – all signifying the important and respected post he held. She had never seen him so relaxed and dignified as this before.

She stood there, eyes on him all the while. She had just stepped out from a peace core meeting with some highly-ranked politicians, and he just arrived to sit in on the next.

A hand lay idly on his side as the other held on an envelope of some reports. His hair looked a bit combed now; it was newly-cut to some extent. How it seemed so long ago when she last saw him…

_Holding her in his arms, he then broke away – a mixture of happiness and sadness on his face. Yet one thing was clear, he looked at her as though etching a portrait on his mind. _

"_Goodbye…" he whispered as he let go, walking past her towards the waiting car on the other side. She turned around as he did the same, halfway on the street._

_Waving, he then smiled. Then, he boarded as the doors closed._

_The vehicle sped off._

Neither dared to move an inch as they examined each other, recapturing one another's details. What changed, what didn't – all these things roaming in their minds.

_Traversing the known road, he asked the driver to stop the vehicle._

_Heart pounding hard against his chest, he stepped out and ran across the streets – his feet taking him to where he last saw her – the place he left her._

_But as he reached his destination, she had long been gone. Swirling in circles and breathing hard against the falling snow, he searched hard for her but to no avail. _

She then began to motion towards the elevators, halfway from where they stood. Upon pressing the button, the said elevator was quick as both doors slid open, the mild perfume emanating from the space. The other one, whose eyes were then fixed on the other side, walked as well.

She then entered the same, her head bowed low. Not exactly quick in his pace, he managed to see her from the corner of his eyes as he passed her by – the doors starting to close.

_A young man entered his office, handing him some papers for the day. Dismissing the boy, the brunette then took hold of them, scanning each page carefully. There, he saw her – rather, a picture of her with some cabinet officials. _

_She looked all right, he thought. _

The gap shortened to inches as a hand cut across the pane, while a voice spoke with urgency "Please hold.".

The voice was his, as eyes of clear cerulean met that of amethyst.

For a moment, they stared, and as if time was dawning on her, she quickly pressed the open button as the same doors slid once more. He then entered, his folder no longer neatly held as it possessed bits of crumples on the sides.

"Thank you." He spoke briefly, fixing his attention towards the then again closing doors.

His voice sounded the same, she mused, at the same time observing how he must've grown a bit taller over the months. He was, on his part, also examining her, stealing glances of her every time she turns the other way. The silence was awkward, and both knew this elevator ride won't last that long.

Funny, how they acted as strangers when the contrary's already a fact.

A clicking sound echoed as the doors slid open. Lacus stepped out first as Kira followed closely behind, trying to widen their gap just so he could observe her more. Her hair still swayed the way it does, and her skin still looked soft to the touch.

Just then, as they reached the east entrance where cars were usually parked, it started to rain. The change of weather truly proved unexpected as the tiny droplets weighing heavily from the skies poured out to the earth, leaving all things wet and the air bleak to the feel. Unfortunately, she had no umbrella with her, nor any means of reaching her car from this side still dry.

She then reached out an open palm, trying to gauge how strong the rains actually were. Finally concluding it seemed impossible to thread the area without being wet herself, she decided to simply run for it.

Eyes also fixed on the then darkened and gloomy sky, Kira had the same thing in mind. Looking at his side to where she stood, he finally spoke, deducing what she may have been thinking as of that moment.

"Run for it?"

Not expecting the initiation of a conversation, she stared back at him, trying to compose herself and answer as casually as she could.

"I suppose. It's inevitable…" turning away, she glanced back at her car, the coolness creeping into her body.

"Where's your car?"

"There." Pointing at a red one situated next to a farther shed, she replied. It wasn't that far yet it wasn't that near either. But what's clear is that it's manageable to cross about the area. Given much haste, they would be there in no time.

He took off the military jacket he wore as he spread it about, approaching her unsuspecting figure while placing it above both their heads. Both his arms were raised - serving as the backbone of this make-shift umbrella.

"Ready?"

The contact with his built somewhat caused some stir within her. She had almost forgotten how it was actually like to be within in this proximity with him - being this carelessly close with him again.

Meekly nodding her head and avoiding his gaze on her, she prepared for their run as he did the same.

"Stay close to me, all right?" he whispered to her ear, but as she was about to speak her reply, he suddenly focused his attention forward.

"On three…one…two…three!"

Before she knew it, they began to motion away from the safety of the entrance, and into the outside.

With the puddle of formed surface water trickling upon contact with their feet, and the heavy rain pouring down on them, they ran as fast as they could towards the shed not far.

Why he was there in the first place didn't matter for with smiles on their faces, they simply enjoyed what nature gave them with much gusto. It would seem they appeared as children frolicking about, breaking free from all the worries the world brought them.

It didn't take that long before they finally reached their destination - both gasping for much-needed air, both dripping wet from the sudden downpour and both quite perplexed at the uncanny but usual way of reaching it.

Posing to take his leave, she managed to at least thank him as what her manners dictated.

"Don't you want me to offer you a ride towards where you wanted to go, or at least to the entrance again?" she asked, hoping at the very least he'd do so. He was the one who was really sulking wet after all, trying desperately to shield her as much as he could.

"No need…I'll be changing clothes later anyway." he assured with a raised palm and his ever generous tone of light humor and seriousness.

"It was nice seeing you again. Perhaps I'll see you around." he added as he raised his jacket once more.

"Same here. I guess I'll see you too."

As she gestured towards her parked vehicle, he turned around to catch one more glimpse of her.

"Good evening, Lacus."

He then ran towards the other side, back in the open area where the unforgiving rain poured - - in time when she turned around, with his retreating figure in sight.

"Good evening too, Kira." she whispered softly. Her voice straining on the mention of his name. It brought a familiar feeling back - somehow unconsciously reminding her of the past.

She sighed. How wonderful her name sounded, especially when uttered by him.

She then gazed at the ongoing plight, wondering and thinking what could be next.

**end**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Again, I found myself inspired in writing this, this time it's Acel's "One Love", lovely piece.


	14. reaching out

* * *

Fourteenth Gesture: 

**Reaching out**

* * *

_"There are things which start from the most vaguest and end in the most known to all."_

It had been days…days they would casually bump into each other on the corridors, days wherein they would occasionally glance at each other and nod their heads in recognition. It had been like that since they first met.

Lacus found herself browsing by a convenience store for some drinks. She had been there for quite some time and still had yet to select her choice.

"Iced tea…" pointing a finger at the list, she read on, switching her view from the paper to the stocked pile.

"…lemonade…apple juice…"

She swore the list couldn't have gotten any longer. This particular store somehow had a policy on things and was very particular with order. Such detail was observed by using lists and letting its customers and patrons know what items they had in stock. It's supposed to help them in their purchase…well, _supposed_.

It only however left Lacus with much more difficulty. As her finger went down the list, finally a familiar brand came in view. Having the name and the item number on her mind, she looked back at the array of items before her and searched for her choice.

As her sight shifted upwards, she was having the feeling that her item was, in common terms, beginning to be quite "unreachable". And there it was, looking down at her from the second to the topmost shelf.

Extending her arms to its location, she grabbed hold of the railing just so she could pull herself up. Standing in tip toes and with a hand reaching desperately further to the can, it was then beginning to get obvious that the item really was no near her grasp.

Falling back on the ground, she stared at it with much determination. She glanced at the counter but saw how busied the man behind it was. She looked at other aisles, hoping to find at least someone who could assist her. To her dismay, everyone seemed to be too rushed themselves. Sighing, she looked back at the can.

"I should get it by myself then…" she whispered as she once again attempted to repeat her earlier stunt.

"Almost…" brows now creased and voice a bit strained, she then felt the chill on her fingertips, even at some point touching the smooth surface of the drink.

Just then, a hand from behind grabbed it which led her standing on equal ground again. Looking at the culprit, and feeling a bit disappointed about the sudden action, she turned to her side.

And was she surprised.

He held the can as his eyes never left its label. He was scanning it, she assumed, as he kept on turning it sideways in his grasp. She didn't know how to respond, as she found herself silenced on where she stood.

He then turned and looked at her. His hair falling a bit over his eyes.

"Here you go." Handing her the said drink, she gratuitously accepted it though all she could say was a meek "thank you" as a reply.

She never really had a chance to talk to him these past few days.

Not knowing what else to say, she then excused herself and made her way to the counter. He also did the same, taking a quick grab of a drink and falling in line right behind her.

He was there, she knew. And she didn't know what to do.

Paying for it and getting her rightful change, she immediately proceeded outside the store. The air in the area was suddenly becoming hard to breathe in.

She was then walking on the side street, with her purchase in hand when she heard the light ringing of the bell from the store, signifying the door's opening.

"Lacus,"

His hair was a bit disheveled from the passing breeze as he caught up right next to her.

"…hey." Was all he could say back. She couldn't blame him; he must've been feeling exactly the same thing she was at the moment: nervous.

They then walked side by side. Walking, just that and nothing more.

Lacus would have enjoyed it more if she knew she was by herself but with him tagging along, she found herself at a loss for not only words but expression as well. She looked at the side of his face, thinking what he could possibly be thinking as of the moment. And every time she darted her eyes back on the cemented walkway, he would do the same.

It was like that for the entirety of their walk. And it was intoxicatingly energy-eating. By the time they reached Lacus' hotel, which was interestingly at a walking distance from the store and where she was headed to in the first place, she finally turned towards him and bade her goodbye.

She really didn't bother to ask him of his destination, or what else his reason could be in taking this walk with her. His actions, his gestures - there was something in it that made her wonder. Was he trying to say something to her? A hidden message perhaps to be decoded by observing him more carefully?

As he did the same, she again turned and walked towards the entrance of the building façade. She was meaning to say something more to him, and unfortunately, the situation and the opportunity was lost all the same.

Thinking for a minute and closing his eyes, he gripped both his hands and made a firm decision.

"Lacus!" he called out as he ran after her. Stopping, she turned around, a bit surprised at his actions. Once reaching her, he then spoke.

"I was thinking…" he began as he paused to catch his breath.

"…do you…would you be interested to just sit down and get a glass of…" looking at the plastic bag she held, he then continued. "…coffee, perhaps?"

Not expecting the invitation, she simply smiled and nodded her head.

"I would really love that." She replied.

"Tomorrow then…will it be all right?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's just…"

"Would you come tomorrow...with me?" he repeated, as though her reply wasn't heard. She sensed the persistence in his voice with the way he insisted.

She sighed and thought hard - the voice of her manager playing hard in her ears. He would surely get mad if she decided to break her schedule yet again, for someone add to that. But then, this wasn't just someone who's asking her out. This was Kira - - - her Kira.

"All right." She then answered after much thinking. This was their chance to talk again, to spend some time with each other again. And she's not intent on letting the opportunity just pass her by.

Beaming into a wide smile, he then unconsciously held her hand.

Their sight dropping to the sudden and unexpected contact, he immediately let go as both cheeks' flustered a bit hue of red.

"S-sorry…" he spoke, eyes darted on the ground as hers fixed on anything but him.

"So…tomorrow then. Same place, same time." Managing to get the few lines out, he waved a hand and bade his goodbye, feeling some sort of embarassment welling up.

"Sure. Good evening, Kira." She smiled back.

"Same to you as well."

Then they both parted ways for the night, stealing glances of each other's retreating figure every once a while

_"Was this the start of the more pleasant things?" She wondered and hoped it would be._

**end **

**

* * *

A/N:** I wrote this as though I didn't think about writing it. I was actually preparing the chapter 15 for this one, so it tends to have a feeling of lacking something. The details will be explained later on and I do apologize for the long delay in updating. Thanks! 


	15. letting go

**- // - // - // - **

**Their surrounding was in jubilant celebration. People cheered, danced, laughed out loud and were merry as though the year was just beginning. It was chaotic in a sense, but in such a positive way. With all smiles, they went on like that…raving and chanting pleasant tunes.**

"_You sure about this, sir?" a young man in a formal suit asked, a bit hesitant if not skeptic. _

"_For all those months you were under my command, have I ever been unsure of my actions?" quipped he who has then changed to his casual clothing. Busied in preparing himself, he looked at the other from the corner of his eye. _

"_Besides, I've decided long ago, and I'm not keen on changing my mind."_

_Slight hints of nervousness painted across his face though he tried his hardest not to let them surface. After all, he didn't want an inferior officer to see him act unusually._

**Not far from where they were, two figures stood. Face to face, with hands intertwined.**

_As the time neared, he felt his heart begin to race again. His assistant stood beside the door, oblivious of how uncertain his commander truly was – the extent, that is._

"_Reminders, give me reminders…" he then blurted out, trying to calm himself down._

"_Sir, I read in a book, if this could help in any way, you have to breathe every now and then, compose your thoughts and voice them out clearly." _

"_Should I kneel? Or should I stand? How do you think should I give it? Directly, indirectly?" Fixing his hair, he somewhat demonstrated the said actions, which made him look a bit awkward. _

"_Permission to speak freely, sir."_

"_Granted."_

"_Just go out there and ask her…stop being your usual self for once. Stop being a paranoid, you're thinking too much!"_

**She can't speak, not because of inability to do so but rather due to an overwhelming feeling. All that she'd hoped for, all that she'd desired. **

**Never had she been this surprised…shocked…speechless and at a loss.**

**The skyline was lit with different hues.**

* * *

Fifteenth Gesture:  
**Letting go**

* * *

Cups of coffee shared, stirred evenly their contents. The rush of genuine brewing to the senses – the mixture of just the rightful blends.

Beside him, she sat with utmost modesty. Her light pink dress accentuating her figure. As he stared, he donned a plain-white long-sleeved shirt covered by a dark-colored knee-length coat.

Silence went. Words passed.

Taking a sip, the warmth entered their beings amidst the cool evening with the pale moonlight in showing.

They sat there still, reminiscing the times they spent together. Each sharing his or her own experiences during the other's absence, allowing the familiar feel creep into their skins. It was all nostalgic, the very scene one they've direly missed.

As the night dragged on, the once-empty space on the park's open area started to be filled with eager spectators. Little by little, they appeared in the middle, all eyes on the set-up stage. This was the night of a festive celebration – a commemoration of a particular occasion.

She knew what it meant. It was time. It had been late - the night early still but, _it_ was late - and she had yet to make mends with her manager for not attending diligently to her scheduled work. It would cost him much, she surmised, yet this was much better than having to sit in one of those intoxicating rooms where lights and cameras pointed her way. Way better.

"Kira," careful in her choice, she somehow never learned how to say goodbye exactly the way she wanted to. It wasn't one taught in schools but rather one learned through experience. Each word would weigh heavily to the heart. Each word no matter how insignificant, she knew, would matter in magnitudes.

"…I have to go."

The moment he felt her gesture her arm, the moment she breathed heavily, he pictured out what it was that actually bothered her. His eyes remained on the platform before them, as he spoke a soft "I see.", not wanting to _see_ just exactly how she looked like while saying those, unwary of the saddened expression that showed on his face. That alone defying the unaffected stance his voice possessed. But that alone, too, she failed to take notice of.

She had hoped he would at least say something more. At least something that could make her have a reason to stay a bit longer. But the fact that he never dared face her nor was acting unusually unrepulsed by the matter at hand proved much. He wasn't intending on doing anything after all. This was, she assumed, just a "coffee" break after all - an ordinary trip to memoryline, a contemplation of the present with the future remaining distant and unwarranted...the _future_ which was what really mattered most.

Feeling a bit disappointed, she fixed her things and stood up. Placing the same over her shoulder, she sighed.

This was supposed to end longer, or at least not in the way this was currently ending. The night was still a bit young, and the gale spirits of both were still there. It's just that this ongoing gathering became the sole cause of their early leave. See, they were aware of the fact that there was an intended celebration that would take place in the very same park. They somehow simply mentally noted that upon the sight of those attending in it, they should leave at once. Why? It was Lacus' choice after all. A choice that Kira consented.

Neither wanted attention nor intrusions in their already much-appreciated "private" lives. There was no problem with Kira, but with Lacus, she may not really mind being seen with him, but she was bothered by how rumors may turn out. She had been in this business for all that she knew since when, and based on that, _they_ won't be forgiving on either her or most especially him. Two prominent names, each successful in their respective chosen fields, each hailing from well-known families – it was clear by then of Kira's lineage and undoubtedly of Lacus'. Such high-profile statuses need some sort of preservation.

But to let both their guards down, simply enjoying the night as ordinary persons, they seemed to forget what posts they represent – what lifestyles they live and titles they hold.

The reason why they sat there - - exposed and visible to some, if not most, all.

But this was a different matter all together. This was a gathering - - a place where everyone _would_ surely come.

She faced him at what was intended to be the last time, waiting for an approval on her leave. She was just modest - the reason why she waited on him. But when given more thought on it, deeply, a small yet infectious part of her yearned that he would do just something if only to stop her from being "Lacus Clyne" - the songstress, pop star or peace activist that everyone idolizes - for just tonight.

But without him even flinching nor eyes darting her way, perhaps her hopeful anticipations weren't going to be realized at all.

"Bye then." She spoke half-heartedly, the day tiring her already weary spirit.

Taking a couple of steps away, the whole time spent with him entered in a flashback...

...the coffee...the laughter...his voice...

...he then spoke...

"Once, I made a promise to come back to someone…"

She stopped. Eyes widened.

The crowd roared hard as the emcee took his stand on the stage, the microphone in his grasp. He then said something more but, due to the noticeable distance from the downhill area to where they were, it was barely audible to comprehend.

"…all along, I've always thought and believed that I'll never be able to fall for someone as intensely as I did for her. But then, as the saying goes, I was proven wrong…"

"…for every time I see her, I found myself falling for her over and over again. Every time I think of her, I feel as though my heart beginning to race, beating rapidly against my chest. It was always calling me to run to her…my feet leading me to her…" his hand then rose to his chest as he closed his eyes.

"…It gave a feeling of mixed nervousness, fear, doubts, but then, ultimately, one above all stood…it was rather blissful…something pleasant and calming…"

Lifting himself up to his feet, he walked towards her, her back on him. Taking something from his pocket, he then closed his eyes, letting her scent fill his senses.

"I was meaning to give this long before, but I guess this would be the proper time for it…"

Opening them once more, he took hold of her hand…the gesture making her turn to face him. With eyes fixed on the contact and feel relishing her touch, he spoke in a soft voice.

"...this may have been long overdue…but still…"

She looked at the side of his face, trying to make out the thoughts chained in his mind. No matter how strong their connection was, this particular evening however, she found it difficult to penetrate them.

Raising her hand in level with his, he opened his other closed palm to reveal a silver ring. The moonlight effecting its strides as it shone through.

She gasped. This was…not the way she expected things would turn out, the way he would stop her from leaving.

This was…something more…

"…the moment I saw her again on that corridor one fateful afternoon, I was certain more than ever…"

Placing the ring slowly on her finger, inserting it with utmost care, he continued.

Words were cut in her as she felt an unusual unbelieving and surprised feeling well up within as her heart raced. Shifting her gaze back on his face once more, she felt the tingling sensation of tears threatening to fall.

"…that perhaps, given the chance, this time I'd be more than willing to prove to her just how much I love her…" He breathed deeply. "All I'm saying is…"

He paused, the ring fitting her perfectly as his clear amethyst met her cerulean.

"Lacus, would you be willing to take me back again?"

As she was about to speak, the skyline was lit with breathtaking fireworks. The sight making them both gaze up, the crowd before in audacious cheering.

And as she stared at the side of his face, she spoke with utmost sincerity, an unfeigned smile painted on her lips…

"I thought you'd never ask."

**end**

* * *

**A/N: **Somehow, I have this funny feeling that the end is nearing. Anyway, was it rushed? Say, too fast? Perhaps, but nonetheless, I'm finally back on track and a bit inspired too to write this one. Thanks for the reviews…they really help (just figured that out now – weird, haha). Anyhow, why is the title "letting go" then? Hmm…ponders. 


	16. a question thrown

* * *

Sixteenth Gesture: 

**A question thrown…**

* * *

'_I had never touched you…_

… _the way that I have done…_

…_now.'_

He was there alone – his gaze fixed on the far distance as dusk started to settle on his features. The sand was warm on his bare feet yet the wind carried with it its usual cold.

Soon…pretty soon the evening will come as the last traces of the fading sun shone through. Its rays reflected sully on his velvet irises.

She always knew the moment they went back that he would be there. The children have been put to bed - - too early than usual due to their exhaustion. As she stared at his sole figure from afar, she smiled inwardly as she breathed in the fresh air. It had been so long since they have had the chance to be here again. And every minute that passed seemed like every second of the past.

She then broke through the shade of the wooden house as she made her way towards him.

He turned around, meeting her halfway. He knew it was her; he just wanted to catch her in the act of doing so. She had been very modest in her actions, very cautious even in showing her emotions.

Yet they have done this before – teasings would seem childish now.

"Sneaking up on me again, Ms. Clyne?" he smiled as his eyes darted towards her neck where a silver lining crossed…tracing its roots and setting them into a circular object on its tip.

"Not really…"

Once reaching her destination, she momentarily gazed at him before he finally reached out for her hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked interestingly.

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

It was at that question that he let his eyes rest on her face.

"Have I ever kissed you before?"

His question was undoubtedly surprising but she never let it show. She was a bit startled, but still composed. If he was honest indeed, then she'd have to answer him in the same sincerity. It did intrigue her though, as she had the same question on the back of her mind.

"You did."

"Right…" It was as though he had remembered something he had forgotten as he shifted his gaze on the crashing waves once more.

"…I did, but I have to believe it was accidental. I remember it being one when we literally slept together…" chuckling a bit at the memory, he spoke casually.

Just then, she pulled him and turned him around to face her. He was unsure of her reason but then was anxious of what's about to happen. Usually, when she does strange things, it would turn out pleasing and memorable.

As his rational continuously weighs the possibilities, she then raised her hands to his shoulders, holding the material a bit tightly as she tiptoed a bit…and with her lips near his ear, she whispered.

"I believe it happened way before that…the first time you ever kissed me was something like…this…"

As the last word was spoken, her lips lay on his. It was quick and nothing more than a mere peck but it was one of those things that made his eyes widen.

Breaking contact with him, she then smiled, a hand on his cheek.

"So you really thought I never knew."

Pressing his cheek a bit, she then excused herself. His mouth laid a bit open, before his lips recognized a smile as his eyes wandered off to where she was.

What amazed him were her wit, her boldness and her principles, but now, it would seem he would have to add another to his list…perhaps there was something in the way she held the fabric of his clothing, the care she applied and the slight tugging at its material.

And maybe, just maybe, he had to observe how she acts now on –

Just so he could be better prepared for what would happen next.

**end**


	17. rinsed

* * *

Eighteenth Gesture:

**Rinsed**

* * *

It wasn't long after when the first war ended and the so-thought peaceful era began to ensue. Everything by then had been done in an acceptable manner – democratic, liberal, whatever the term may be.

Holding in her hands the recently-signed treaty, she allowed her fingers to trace its engravings. This was the result of all their efforts – of all the lives sacrificed and all the tears and blood shed.

In her solace, she sensed a familiar scent. Not needing to turn around, she then laid the same on the table, her eyes fixed on the outside. He entered the room without hesitation as he walked straight to where she was, adjacent to the opened window sill.

The pale moonlight shone through the gaps as he leaned further against the frame. Closing her eyes, she allowed moments to pass by. Seconds, minutes – she didn't know how long they had been like that.

He did come back to her, she mused. And now, he stood there, inches away from her reach. But there was something in his eyes that troubled her. She had been thinking recently and her thoughts laid mostly in what they held among themselves. What was it really that made him come back to her? Was it plainly because of the honor he placed in his words...or perchance...perhaps - a small part of her heart tugged - there may be something more.

She couldn't help but wonder of how uncertain their relationship was. After all that happened…she was, at the very least, hoping to see a sign of where exactly she stood in his life - a sign that probably he could generously give.

Yet as she turned to face him, with the way he stared at the wide expanse before his eyes, she felt a bit empty. Resigned, she turned away.

"Ours is an ordinary friendship, isn't it?" her voice echoed clearly across the room.

He stood silent.

It was as though his gaze was fixed far away…it felt as though he was distant. He was there, but he really wasn't.

She sighed.

She knew of the wounds and the scars his heart carried, the burden his shoulders lifted and the pain and misery he kept within. She wanted to help him. In all of her, she wanted to. But she also knew, she could do all these if only he allowed her to.

"Kira, I'm here…always here." Whispering the last line, she turned to look at the side of his face. He remained expressionless, whatever emotion he may have possessed never surfaced.

And as though talking to no one, she then breathed in and straightened her back. Her eyes set forward.

"Good night." Was all she said as she walked towards the door and as silently as he entered, with the same gesture, she left.

- - - - -

She hasn't heard from him since. Occasionally, they would bump into each other. But then, they never really had a serious conversation about each other's lives.

He was still the same - distant.

Days more passed, she moved to the humble cottage where she and the reverend founded a small orphanage. She chose to remain there as it fit everything she stood and fought for. It was in that place where she found peace…where she truly felt the essence of the word. With the young ones' laughter in her ears, she was certain she finally found a new home.

A fresh start...a new beginning.

It was evening then when she was left outside by herself, fixing the blankets that laid idly by the shoreline. They had just concluded a picnic there and everyone had been weary from the day's activities.

She was humming a tune by herself, as what she usually does. Smiling at the simple gifts of nature, she took the folded cloths and rose to her feet, intent on retiring herself from the day.

Then, she turned around.

And there...he stood.

She didn't know what to say as her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting anyone there, most especially him, not at that hour of the night the very least.

"Ouch!" she cried as a jolting pain pierced through her body. Shifting her gaze to her hand, a hue of red welcomed her sight. It turned out she pricked her finger with the very pin she used to hold the cloths together.

As her face carried the pain, he approached her slowly. Standing just in front of her, he took her hand by his and focused on the injured area.

Taking hold of the bottle she carried, he opened the same and cautiously poured its contents to the wound.

It was searing - - the sudden pain upon contact with water.

"Sometimes one can't understand how a wound so small could cause a hole so big." His eyes shifted on hers as she felt his melancholy. As her wound got cleared from the still pouring blood, he then raised her finger and took the same to his lips. She could feel him sucking through it, as gently as he could.

Removing the same from his mouth, he took out his handkerchief and sealed it…applying even pressure to the area.

He took what she held and carried them for her, her hand still on his, as he guided her towards the structure not far.

Looking back at that moment, she then fixed her gaze on both their hands still interlocked. Years by now had passed and they stood on the very same spot that fateful evening when he decided to share his very self – his pain, tears, smiles – with her. That same evening when she saw her sign.

His eyes were clear and his thoughts, she sensed, were no longer as clouded as it was before. But it was the warmth of his hand that touched her more.

As if reminiscing the past, she spoke in a tune, recalling the very night she had her own reverie not long ago.

"Ours is an ordinary friendship..." gazing away, she continued. "...isn't it?"

He was silent. And she smiled inwardly at that. He had always been like this, and he had responded very predictably…but as she was about to take a step further, he held her back.

She turned to look at him, wondering what the matter may have been. Pulling her suddenly towards him, with both his arms wrapped around her, he took her into an embrace, pressing his body against hers.

She never knew, all along.

_When she left the room, he turned to look at the then closed door. He knew her question was something that bothered her. But he himself wasn't sure of what their relationship really was or where she stood in his life. He had always wanted to protect her, to be with her for that matter. This was the sole reason why he still can't make up his mind. He knew what she felt for him, or at least he had a glimpse of it, but then, he didn't want to indulge in something he knew would hurt her. If he was to start a new life, he wanted to be sure, to be certain this time. Not only for his sake, but much importantly, for hers. _

Closing his eyes, he took in her scent.

_He allowed the days to pass as he stood silently from a distance, simply observing her every move. He heard that she had moved there with the reverend and a certain number of orphans. After a long while, he had finally made up his mind. He smiled. If he wanted a place to start to, perhaps, he could do just that…with her._

He then whispered with all that was him…

"It _was_."

**end**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **The seventeenth gesture is in the M – rating, which explains the sudden gesture number-skip. Thanks for all who bothered to drop by and read this.


	18. words spoken

**A/N:** I did this while listening to "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman…a really soothing song. I do hope my first attempt in writing from a character's point of view would turn out quite well.

* * *

Nineteenth Gesture:

**Words spoken**

* * *

I was there, sitting beside him as my hair freely followed the wind's breeze. He had his calm expression on again and somehow that made me smile inside. The first time I met him, he looked very distant and confused. But as years passed by, his clouded thoughts cleared…though little by little. Some close friends attributed this change in him to me, saying he was different because he had me in his life. I only shrugged a shoulder and gave a smile in return. If they only knew how I myself have been changed by him.

As I turned my gaze, I felt it settle on the ring that he once gave me. It was too fragile, I mused, to simply wear around my neck. It was simple yet elegant. Its silver features reflecting the sun's light in such a subtle way.

And as I stared at his face, I suddenly felt the need of telling him about what I really feel…of what was obvious with my actions, of the very foundation of whatever relationship we may have.

'_I love him.'_

There really was no need for outright words to be spoken, but somehow, it felt different, I knew, if they were said instead of simply showed.

I stepped out of his vehicle, fixing the creases of my dress in the process. It had been a long while since I've appeared for what I fondly call as "work" these days. Work being defined as preparing for an upcoming charity concert – an event long overdue, as my manager put it.

He too stepped out as soon as I did, remaining on his side of the car.

"I'll pick you up at seven then." He spoke as he waved a hand, gesturing towards the opened door.

I nodded.

But as he was about to enter, I knew I had to at least tell him - something I had a very strong need to do.

"Kira…"

"Yes?"

But as his gaze pierced through me…I felt the words slowly disappearing. Three simple words, yet my tongue got itself entangled, my throat dry and the intensity of it all boiled down within.

Seconds passed and still, I was nowhere near in finding my strength – a strength ordinarily within my reach. It was awkward, I knew, and for that, I felt a tinge of shame and disappointment in myself.

_I always find myself stumbling face first in front of him._

Looking down, I prayed that he would just let the matter go, and would instead forget that I ever called out his name - no matter how farfetched that scenario may seem.

"Nothing…" I managed to say as I turned my gaze on his waiting figure, giving off an assuring smile.

"…see you at seven then."

I then turned around, finally breathing out what I had earlier breathed in.

I sighed. The opportunity has passed...or so I thought...

It was a few steps away when I felt my body being forcibly turned and was later enveloped with two firm arms around my waist. It was then that his scent filled my senses and the soft fabric of his shirt lay against a side of my cheek. The beating of his heart clearly echoed in my ears.

Breaking away from me and still at a very disturbingly close proximity, my eyes tried to search in his for whatever reason he may have. Perhaps it was due to these bewildered thoughts that plagued my mind that I didn't notice how close his face had actually become…little by little inching further on mine as the seconds ticked away. And before I could speak further, our lips met in an old-fashioned manner - his laying softly against mine.

It didn't last long as he immediately pulled away, a boyish grin on his face.

"I love you too."

And he left as soon as the words left his mouth.

I stood there and might I add, watched in awe as his car sped off to the distant.

Though I was myself stunned at what just happened, it took quite a while before I could process everything on my mind.

How could I forget? He knew very well what I was thinking. He had, come to think of it, become a part of me unconsciously.

I smiled.

I guess I'll have something to look forward to after all, perhaps to return the unexpected favor.

**end**


	19. letting the chips fall

* * *

Twentieth Gesture:

**letting the chips fall**

_

* * *

_

It was loud….deafening…and somewhat the atmosphere was exuberant. Everyone – every single one of them – was in high moods, smiles painted across their faces.

_And as my eyes traveled towards to where theirs were, I was dazzled. Suddenly, I lost track of time. I lost consciousness of where I was or what it was I was supposed to do._

_For there where many eyes could see, where many dreams were built upon, there, she stood – graced by the clear light._

_And I…_

…_I was here, looking up to her._

- - - - -

"Are you sure you wanted to do this?" a familiar hand reached for his shoulder. He simply closed his eyes and let the water trickle down his face.

Weird. He didn't even bother to turn the faucet off. Somehow, the sound of the rushing liquid produced a somewhat calming effect on him.

Then, it stopped. His eyes opened a bit, only to see the reflection of his blue-haired friend on the mirror, the latter's hand on the metal.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked yet again.

The brunette simply shrugged his shoulder, grabbed a towel hanging loosely by the stool and wiped his face dry. Somehow, it woke him up though the obvious signs of weariness still expressed itself prominently.

"What are you so worried about? It's not like you didn't know this would happen." He joked to which the blue-haired sighed.

He straightened his back and let the towel hang on his neck. With both hands on his friend's shoulders, he looked him in the eye. Velvet and green.

"Athrun, I am certain and have never been more certain about this. I need you to help me, all right?"

For a moment or so, he remained silent, seemingly in contemplation. But then, with a little more prying from his long-time friend, he nodded his head in compliance.

"You're hopeless, Kira." he added.

"I know."

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kira immediately changed his clothes. He chose to wear a formal suit this time, his necktie in the same hue. And for what has been the longest while, he groomed his then newly-cut hair, adding a thin layer of gel to keep some stray locks in place. His shoes were jet black as he made final fitting of his clothing. Fixing some creases, he then faced the mirror, fully taking in his appearance for the evening.

Athrun meanwhile simply stood by the door, eyes closed, as he waited for his friend to finish up. He didn't groom much but was rather satisfied with his normal jeans and shirt with a coat over the top.

"I'm ready." He spoke to which the blue-haired coughed a bit as he eyed him from top to bottom.

"Don't you think that's pretty obvious? You're not attending a funeral, you know."

"Well, I am dressed to kill after all."

"Literally." He then gestured his friend to come along to which the latter happily complied, grateful for the assistance that was given to him.

- - - - -

And there, he stood at the backmost row. From where he was, it was though the people appeared as little ants, filling up whatever space that was left in between.

The news wasn't lying. This was one sold-out concert.

The performance hasn't even started yet and they were already there in high spirits. Perhaps they were anxious and pretty excited. It had been a long time since she had a concert after all.

"Breathe in, Kira. Just breathe in. Stay calm, stay focused…" he whispered as his eyes moved from one spot to another. His knees were a bit trembling then as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

He knew of the stares that were thrown his way. Who would blame them? He was there in the concert venue with this very formal attire on. And the expression on his face was unexplainable as well.

His phone rang all of a sudden, shaking him from the forming uneasiness in his being.

"Yeah?"

"Hey buddy, still alive?"

Relieved to hear a familiar voice, he smiled…though it was a pretty nervous one. His hand lay on top of his forehead, wiping the sweat off.

"I think I am. Still."

"You don't sound well. Nervous?"

"Tell me about it. Where are you?"

"On the deck, everything's ready here, I just called to check up on you."

"Good. That's good."

"Yeah, we're ready here, but unfortunately, you don't seem like it. This is your idea, after all, don't forget that."

"I know. You don't have to remind me."

"Would you please relax, Kira? I can feel your tension up here…"

Just then, his eyes searched and saw a certain blue-haired waving at him not far.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Athrun. This…this is really important to me. Thank you."

"Don't give me your farewell speech. Just do what it is that you're supposed to do. Everything will be fine."

Nodding his head, he too waved a hand as he ended the call. Just as he placed his phone on his pocket, the lights turned off as the area was filled with shouts of joy.

It was time.

Everyone's attention centered on the stage which was outlined by clear neon blue lights on the sides. And then, music started playing which caused more deafening noise. Right in the middle, grayish white smoke emanated as a hazy figure lay visible.

Then, her voice echoed…as wild cheers were voiced.

Donning a flowing pink dress, her figure cleared. Sparkling was her make-up and her hair – never could he have imagined her locks to be arranged in such a delicate manner.

She was…beautiful…in all respects.

Breathtaking even.

And everyone could agree without a doubt. It was as though she cast a spell which mesmerized every single person amongst the crowd.

Definitely, he wasn't an exception…never would be an exception.

He couldn't believe that the woman he loved was there, right before his very eyes. He didn't understand what to feel. It was the first time he saw her perform on stage, be admired by all.

The next thing he knew, everyone was up on their feet. Either they were clapping their hands or swaying their raised arms. Everything seemed to be a blur for as every number ended, his heart raced faster and faster.

He should not forget why he was there in the first place. His presence even she didn't know of.

It was almost time.

Lacus stood there on the stage, simply catching her breath after one of her performances.

It was that time when she was supposed to say a few lines to liven up her audience more but as she was about to speak, the rest of the lights turned off. The only one that remained was the one on her.

This was not part of the program for the evening. She wasn't advised of any changes or deviations from it either. These thoughts plagued her mind as her eyes searched backstage for whatever explanation was behind this. But as the person there shrugged his shoulder, she had no other choice but to continue what was initially planed…until…

Another light opened focusing on another - to someone amongst the crowd.

Her eyes darted his way as they widened in recognition. Her heart skipped a bit. Though far, she knew who it was.

She was sure of it for never would she forget his features.

But, why was he there? She wondered.

Everyone fell silent, eyes focused on the unfolding event. Disbelief, wonder and awe – a mixture of emotions - painted across her face as he made his way towards the stage.

The crowd gave way to his approaching figure, cutting across enough room for him to walk on as though they were part of whatever plan he had in mind. His eyes remained on her.

Then, he ascended the stairs and was, in no second, finally on the same stage with her.

"Kira…?"

He then offered her the single rose he held. A gesture she accepted graciously as her cheeks grew a bit redder.

He looked different tonight, she mused as she gazed at him and how fine he appeared that evening, also, taking note of how his hair cut and style fit his features astoundingly well.

He then held her hand and caressed it softly.

She could feel his was cold and was in a certain point, a bit shaky. He was nervous, she could tell and she smiled at this inwardly.

"Lacus.." he began. "What I am about to say…" he paused as he gathered his thoughts. And when he opened them once more, he stared at hers.

"…what I am about to say is something that has been on my mind every time I think of you. Lacus, I love you with all that is me. This love that I feel for you is so strong that sometimes I feel it overpowering my being…."

She was speechless. Here he was, saying everything to his heart's content, oblivious that they were in the presence of watchful eyes. And at that moment as he was pouring out his feelings, she admired him more than anything, and loved him even more.

"…I have been more than thankful for having you with me – more than deserving for being by my side. I do not wish that we part. And for that…"

And right then, he knelt down on one knee. Taking out a small box from his coat, he opened the same and lifted it towards her, for only her to see.

"Lacus Clyne…" he breathed in. "…will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened.

He waited patiently for her response, eyes eager.

She then turned towards her crew, who by then had gathered towards the nearest side, looking anxiously at them both. And then, she gazed at the crowd who seemingly caught their tongues. She looked down on him once more, whose eyes were trying to find the answer in hers.

Raising a hand to his cheek, she knelt down in level with him.

"I'm sorry…"

Did he hear her right? For as the words left her lips, he couldn't understand the then surging feeling of doubt that raced his heart.

"You're…? So, does this mean that you…that you…" this was not what he expected.

Just then, tears escaped her eyes as she caressed his cheek, her other hand still held by his.

"…I'm sorry I never said I love you before." She then hugged him tightly, as his eyes widened in shock.

When he had time to process everything, he returned the gesture and took her in his arms, embracing her.

"So, are you going to marry me?" he asked yet again, his tone different – pleasantly different.

"You should have known what my answer is."

"I just thought you might change your mind. You could still say no." He spoke with humor in his tone.

She tightened her hold on him. With eyes firmly closed and touch in feel of his presence, she whispered softly… "Never."

And perhaps they were so involved in this world they had created that they didn't notice how everyone else heard their conversation. Cheers emanated as applause followed through yet their ears were deaf of all the commotion.

That moment, that single moment, was the most memorable one. Her concert could never have been better and full of surprises.

- - - - -

_The next day, as I find her lying next to me, the media created quite a frenzy and work no longer enthused me, expecting them to be right there in the office. Being there is incomparable to being here - definitely incomparable to the beauty that's with me._

**end**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**I'm sorry for the somewhat long delay. I got very busy and I had to straighten up my priorities.This somehow felt a bit rushed (to me) but I did try my very best to give justice to the scene no matter how redundant the words and/or the thoughts may seem...and now, this brings us to the main question - so, is this the final gesture? I think so. But who knows? Anyhow, my gratitude to all those who read and/or reviewed.


	20. getting to her

* * *

Twenty-First Gesture:

**getting to her**

* * *

He felt the wind blow past him and his hair, he need not guess, would have been in every bit disheveled. But somehow, his eyes remained forward, his direction intact. He had his teeth clenched, unconsciously wounding his lower lip in the process. The pain and the taste of his blood seared through his senses, though the only thing that registered on his mind was how strikingly well they heightened the distress he felt within.

In his grasp was his phone, as he made his way towards the hospital.

The words seemed vague, he recalled. It was such a simple phone call – ordinary and monotonous. At least, that's what he expected of it – that's why he didn't consider any possibility to receive such news at a seemingly usual hour.

'_It's Miss Clyne…something happened to her.'_

And that's also the sole reason why he braved the streets, without his car, wallet, or anything at all but his phone on hand – leaving all his belongings behind. His mind was blank, he couldn't think much as the only thing that mattered was reaching the said destination.

He was worried…and it showed.

The hospital wasn't far off from where he was prior to the call. Aside from the almost hits by cars and a few bumps courtesy of both the cemented edges of the corner walls and the oblivious passers-by, he managed to make it through to the front doors in no time. Once inside, he made his way towards the information desk, at once asking for her whereabouts. His appearance may have startled the woman behind the desk, nonetheless, she immediately attended to his need. When the room number was given to him, as before, he ran towards it, not bothering to use the elevator and instead headed towards the stairs.

Standing before the very door, he barged his way in, manners and all forgotten, only to find her lying within its halls unconsciously.

He observed her carefully, scanning her figure. It was as though he was examining her, at the same time, careful not to disturb her peace. His eyes darted lower and there it was - that lining of bandage that wrapped around her ankle towards her foot.

He then sat himself on the seat next to her bed. From the looks of it, it wasn't really a life-threatening injury. He actually mentally blamed himself for rushing to conclusions. He had to admit that it was him who hung up first after the name of the hospital was mentioned. He didn't inquire further as all he knew and thought of then was to simply get to her – wherever she may be. He stroked her hair gently as he controlled his breathing – to somewhat pacify his still racing heart.

Right behind him, he heard the door knob click as the image of her manager came in view. It appeared he was out to buy some food, as evidenced by the plastic bag he then carried with him. He had his glasses on, the reason why Kira couldn't quite make anything of his expression.

However, what he was certain was his own. And it showed every inch of displease and disappointment.

Standing up, he faced her manager. His name he still didn't know of and he didn't plan on knowing either.

"Care to explain what happened to my fiancée?"

He only knew one thing: this man before him was at fault.

The said man then glanced at her as he faced him once more. His tone was straightforward and unnerved.

"She was rehearsing, and she slipped. The treatment given was…as you can see."

"What were you thinking? You should've kept a good eye on her. It's your responsibility." he didn't intend to raise his voice, but he couldn't help but doing so, seeing as how things turned out. And the seemingly mocking response he got only made it worse.

He then removed his glasses, fixing his eyes on Kira. If he read it correctly, it would appear that the brunette was blaming him for what happened to her. And that – _that_ was simply unacceptable.

"Mister Yamato, you may be her fiancé, but you have no right to question my job…much less, remind me of how to do it. I appreciate the concern, but things like this are inevitable. It's not as though this is the first time she experienced anything of this nature. Just be thankful that you were informed of it, she initially requested that you be left in the dark about it for the mean time. Seeing your reaction, I now know why."

"What did you say?" he could feel his nerves bursting and his heart starting to race again. "How did you think I should have reacted then? Thankful? She got hurt!"

How blatant should he be to shove it on this man's face?

It was at that moment that her eyes started to open. Their voices were too loud, and somehow, she knew to whom they belonged to. She felt _his_ presence in the room. Kira's. She was sure of it. She initially thought she was dreaming, the warmth that graced her skin earlier seemed familiar but now, seeing his turned back on her, she knew it was all real.

And, was he in the middle of an argument with her…manager?

"Kira?" she called out, as she sat herself on the bed. Quickly turning around, he faced her, obviously still flaring up with the expression he wore. But upon settling his eyes on hers, he immediately calmed down, sitting himself beside her once more.

She then looked past him, towards her manager, who by then had his glasses back on.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." She started.

"I don't think you should apologize to him. It's because of him that you…that's why…" he couldn't bring himself to continue as he felt a reassuring hand on his cheek.

"Kira, he wasn't present during my rehearsals. I insisted that he stay out of it and simply focus on other affairs. It isn't his fault. So please, do not blame him. If there is anyone to blame, it should be me."

He did not speak further as she continued what she was saying earlier. After which, her manager then left the room as silently as he entered it.

By themselves, he stared back at her, concern evident in his orbs.

"I'm all right. This…this will heal in time and pretty soon, I'll be able to walk properly again." She assured.

She felt it was only her who was speaking as all he did was nod. Yet it was still there, though he would smile faintly every now and then, it couldn't mask that trace of worry on his features. And she knew this very well. At that moment, she knew he was blaming himself for it all. He simply can't, and would not, blame her for it even if it was glaringly hers to begin with.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

But she remained calm and vigilant.

"I…" he hesitated as he straightened his then slouched back, his hand holding hers firmly, caressing it.

"…I feel relieved. Glad even that nothing too serious happened to you. But then again, I feel…responsible."

And she knew, he didn't have to say anything further. As his eyes darted towards her ring, a small smile graced his lips. She trailed hers in the same direction and found herself settle her vision on the said object. Sighing, she lifted his chin up a bit, so that she may clearly see his face.

They were close – too close for either one's comfort.

"Think of it this way, at least with this injury, I'll have an excuse to stay at home with you and the others. I wouldn't be able to legally do my duties in this condition which meant, we'll have more time for each other."

He couldn't tell he was convinced, but she did have a point. Every star has a contract and every contract must be upheld. But with what happened to her, perhaps something good can come out of it after all.

Her lips couldn't have appeared more tempting than at that moment, as he leaned further 'til he tasted them with his – his own personal way of showing his irrevocable consent. It was a chaste kiss and after a mere second, after relishing the same taste of stain from the cut on his lower lip, he slowly pulled away.

At the end of it all, he concluded, tomorrow may be better…and perhaps, this small wound by then would have healed.

**end**

**

* * *

A/N:** The reason why I didn't put in the "complete" status was that I didn't see this story being completed in its technical sense. This is a series of one-shots, and I intend to keep it that way. Also, many thanks to my favorite author, at the same time a very good and close friend, **Morijun**. Talking to her was bliss, and this came of it.


End file.
